Envious Admirers
by Cosmic Lunacy
Summary: Hogwarts has two head girls... wait, so does that mean that there are also two head boys? How would they all get along? Then add a jealous Harry, a secretive Hermione and a changing Draco! Oh, and what happens when a secret admirer joins the mix? Last chapter contains Ron's detention with Snape!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**I started writing this story when I had chicken pox. So technically, this is what happens when someone like me is 'forced' to stay in a room with nothing else to do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Though, I could start plotting on how I could get it from her. mwahahahah! Kidding!**

* * *

Hermione rushed up the stairs towards the room she currently shared with Ginny at the Burrow. She opened the door, slammed it shut, and magically sound-proofed the room.

"Aarrgghhhh! They just make me so bloody mad!" Hermione rambled as she threw her book on the bed.

Unfortunately, Hermione did not see that there was someone else on it.

"Oww! Who threw tha—at?" The redheads' voice faltered as she saw her friend's fuming face. Ginny put down the magazine she was reading and twisted her body to face Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked and Hermione just stared at her; too annoyed to answer the question.

"I mean if it caused you to throw a book then something has definitely made you mad." Ginny said while patting the space beside her.

After sitting down, Hermione took a deep breath. "I just can't believe them Ginny. They make me so irritated! I don't like flying but that does not mean I don't know how!"

"I assume that 'they' refers to Harry and Ron; tell me exactly what they did."

Hermione, now in a calmer state, narrated what happened…

* * *

You see, Oliver Wood decided to visit the twins today and suggested that they play a simple, friendly game of quidditch. I was reading a book on a bench at the yard. Harry and Ron wanted t race their brooms with Oliver while they were waiting for Fred n' George.

"Hey Hermione, you wanna join?" Oliver said.

Hermione smiled and was about to answer 'sure' when Ron suddenly let out a loud snort.

"Don't bother; Hermione doesn't know how to fly." He said with a grin. "That's about the only thing she can't actually do."

"That's true, Hermione absolutely hates flying." Harry interjected.

"Well that's a pity. See you later Hermione." Oliver said as they left to play.

Hermione opened her mouth and quickly closed it shut. There was no point in telling Oliver that she wanted to play.

* * *

And that's when I went up to our room and threw my book on the bed; and accidentally hit you with it. Sorry by the way." Hermione said.

"It's fine." Ginny said with a smile. "But are you sure you're mad because the boys said you can't fly or because they interrupted you're conversation with Oliver?" She answered playfully.

"Ginny! Of course not. I don't like Oliver." Ginny continued staring

Hermione sighed, there was no point in hiding the obvious; especially to the likes of Ginny Weasley. "Okay, maybe I had a crush on him when we were younger; but you know that I don't like him now."

"I know, I was just joking. Why didn't you just say you wanted to join?"

"Because I know that flying is not my best and if I suddenly said yes after the boys said that, well, I would just end up embarrassing myself."

"Oh yeah. But you know that it's possible that the boys just said that so you won't have to. We all know you hate flying."

"I know." Hermione looked defeated. "It's just that I'm tired of people always trying to take care of me. I can talk for myself. I can suddenly decide to fly can't I?"

"Of course you can." Ginny gave her friend a supportive grin. "But maybe it would help if you didn't keep this flying thing a secret from the boys."

"I want to tell them. I really do." She sighed. "It's just that I keep imagining them trying to teach me how to fly." Hermione looked at Ginny queasily. "Trust me, in my head, it never ends well."

Ginny laughed. "I know what you mean! Ron would keep on making snarky comments."

"And Harry would be too over protective." Hermione added with a slightly annoyed smile.

"Oh, all of my brothers are over protective! It's not like I'll bloody slide off of my broom if I go a teensy bit faster." Ginny told her.

The two girls grinned at each other.

"So what do you want to do?" Ginny asked.

"I, well, I have been practicing but I'm not very good yet." Hermione admitted. "You see, I've secretly read all I could about flying."

"Hey, why don't I help you practice riding the broom? I can teach you until you think you are good enough to show those two boys that you can fly." Ginny volunteered.

"That'll be great. But I don't know how much you could teach me seeing as summer's almost over."

"Hey, don't underestimate the power of Ginny Weasley!" She replied jokingly.

The two laughed and headed down stairs to watch the boys play.

* * *

**A/N:I know, I know... not a lot went on in this chapter. Promise me you'll read a few more before absolutely giving up on this story. You don't know what you'll be missing out on!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nothing Like Thunder to Bring Back Unwanted Memories**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP; although I could if I tie JK up and tickle her feet with feather until she gives it me. :D**

* * *

"Hermione! I can't believe you'd actually be this great in such a small period of time!" Ginny said as Hermione tried another trick on her broom.

Hermione laughed. "Well I already knew the basics and you know that it's easier to fly with our new brooms." And she continued flying higher.

* * *

Hermione recalled the day that they actually bought their brooms. They said that they were having 'girls' day out' in Diagon Alley. Then they hurriedly went to the newly opened sports shop and asked for the best broom that they had.

"That's easy." The shop owner said. "Our latest broom, the Celestialbolt 4000, is best of its kind. It has a no slip grip handle. The wood is made of extra strong wood which makes it very hard to break. It can go even faster than the Firebolt, and lastly, it can feel just how fast its rider wants to go and follow its pace."

Hermione then whispered to Ginny's ear. "I think that's its best feature."

Ginny smiled. "How much?"

"For you pretty young ladies? Hmmm… It's about 1700 galleons. Discount included."

"Really?" Hermione smiled. "We'll take two please."

"Okay, wait just a minute." The storeowner said.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "I won't be able to afford that."

"Don't worry Ginny, think of it as an advanced birthday slash thank you present for teaching me those tricks on the broom."

"But don't you think it's a tad bit too expensive?"

"Don't worry about it. Both my parents are dentists and that's a pretty okay job in the muggle world. And I was my grandfather's favourite and only grandchild so he left everything to me when he died."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Ginny jokingly said.

"Here you are ladies. I gave you the ones with the super special feature. Just point your wands at your broom then say 'diminutivo' and it would become smaller and turn into a keychain. Now would you care to tell me your names so we could engrave it on your brooms?"

"I'm Hermione and she's Ginny."

After that the girls really went shopping so no questions would be asked.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny shouted just in time to wake Hermione out of her reverie and see the dark clouds. Suddenly she heard the loud boom of thunder and a bright flash of lightning.

Hermione was shocked and she fell. A scene flashed through her eyes. She was riding on a biplane, her older brother was the pilot and then the clouds suddenly turned gray. Rain poured down and thunder boomed. Lightning struck one of the plane's wings and it came crashing down.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ginny saw Hermione's body land with a thud on the ground followed by her broom. She flipped Hermione over and saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Does anything seem broken? Hermione?" Ginny asked franticly.

"I'm ok Ginny nothing's broken, bruised a little but nothing serious." Hermione replied weakly.

"Then why are you crying?" Hermione hugged Ginny and continued crying. "It's ok, it's ok. Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Everything is fine. Just tell me when you feel like it ok?"

Hermione cried and cried even until she felt the hard pricks of rain pour down on her skin. Ginny just sat there, holding and comforting her friend.

* * *

**Hello there! Okay, this chapter, I admit, is pretty damn short. It was supposed to be longer but I had to cut it right there. You know to keep the suspense going :)**

**Anyway, the next chapter would explain why Hermione kept on crying. **

**For now, give me your opinion/s so far. Of course that's just another way of telling you to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Brotherly Love**

* * *

**I hope this chapter explains some things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP but I could if I knock on her door and hypnotize her until she does what I want. :P**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked a slow pace from the hidden clearing wherein they practice flying brooms to the Burrow. They wanted to sneak in quietly but Molly Weasley saw them with a horrified look on her face.

"What on earth were you girls thinking!" Molly screeched. "Letting yourselves get drenched by the rain; why I never…" Molly ranted as she handed the two girls some dry towels.

"Sorry Mum," Ginny tried to pacify her mother. "It's only a little bit of rain."

"Only a little bit of rain!" Molly repeated. "You girls could get sick! Why I should start checking if I still have some remedy potions stored somewhere."

"We're really sorry Molly." Hermione replied; her voice coarse from all the crying she did.

"Dear, you see, you're already ill…"

"I'm fine Molly, just a little cold." Hermione gave the older woman a weak smile.

"We're really fine Mum. You don't need to worry about us." Ginny gave her mother a sweet smile that only the youngest child could pull off. "All we need is a hot bath."

Molly let out a worried sigh but she eventually nodded. "Fine." She gave Hermione a stern glance. "Hermione, I want you to take a bath right now."

Hermione nodded and started to climb up the stairs. "Make sure to wear something warm dear!" Molly called after her retreating figure.

"Hey Mum" Ginny said. "Can you make Hermione and me some hot chocolate? You know nothing makes us feel more warm and cozy like your hot chocolate." Ginny charmed her mother.

"Of course I can! I'll bring it up when it's done." Molly smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks Mum." Ginny turned and hid a small smile as he headed up the stairs.

"Ginny." Molly called.

Ginny winced. "Yes Mum?"

"What were you and Hermione doing out so long today?" Molly asked.

'Drat.' Ginny thought as she smiled sweetly at her Mum. She hoped her mother would forget to ask them why they were out today. She had no choice of course. She had to lie.

"Hermione and I were, uh, well, we were talking about, uh, our secret crushes! Yes! We wanted to go somewhere farther away from the house so none of the boys would hear us." Ginny smiled sheepishly. "It rained so suddenly we couldn't get home fast enough."

Molly looked like she wanted to know who their secret crushes were but then thought better of it. "Okay then. I'll have the hot chocolate brought up and possibly something to eat. Ginny make sure to dry yourself properly, take a hot bath as well so that the two of you won't get sick."

"Yes Mum." She replied and quickly went up the stairs to her room.

"Oh good you're done." Ginny said as she saw Hermione enter the room whilst drying her hair with a dry cloth. "Mom's making us hot chocolate. I'm just going to take a bath."

"Sure Ginny. I'll be right here when you get back." Hermione replied.

"Oh, if Mum asks, we went out to discuss our secret crushes okay?" Ginny told Hermione.

"Secret crushes? How old are we?" Hermione grinned.

"It was a spur of the moment lie. She believed it though." Ginny grinned back before leaving to take her bath.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"You can come in."

"Hello Hermione. Mom told me to bring this to you and Ginny." Fred did a quick scan of the room. "Where is she?"

"Thanks." Hermione said while placing the hot chocolate and food on top of the bedside table. "Ginny's taking a bath. We got-"

"Got caught in the rain." Fred said. "I heard."

"Speaking of which, what were you doing outside?" Fred looked at her expectantly.

Hermione gave him a curious look but answered him just as well. "We were out talking about our crushes." She told him.

"Hhmmm… at least your stories add up." Fred grinned at her.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't believe your lies." Fred smiled at her. "You and Ginny, talking about your crushes? I don't buy it. Now if you were with that Brown girl or that girl with the twin-"

"Lavender and Parvati" Hermione supplied.

"Yeah. Now those two I could see gossiping about their latest crushes." Fred told her. "Also, even if you were talking about your crushes, you couldn't very well be doing that everyday can you?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

"George and I have noticed that the two of you are always missing. We know that you girls are hiding something." Fred challenged Hermione.

"So what do you think we'd be hiding?"

"I don't know but I plan on finding out. You know me; if I wanted to know something I'd do everything to find it out. And if you really know me well, you should know that I will find it out eventually so it's better to tell me know."

"Nice try Fred, but we're not hiding anything and even if I was you know that I won't be telling you."

"Spoken like a true little sister. I'm so proud!" Fred jokingly said. "But seriously, whatever you're hiding, make sure to tell me sooner or later. Especially if it's dangerous, if something happened to the two of you, well, we'd all be crushed." Fred even made some hand gestures to emphasize his words.

Hermione smiled. "Fred, don't worry. I'm not hiding anything dangerous. And not that I hate it or anything, but why'd you suddenly become overly protective? You know that that's not your style." Hermione's face lost its smile. "You know, you're acting really strange." She said in a serious manner.

"Really?"

"Not even a bit!" Then she laughed at Fred's reaction.

"Why you! I –"But he did not finish what he was saying because Hermione spoke again.

"Thanks. With you guys here, I feel like I have lots of brothers." She said. "It means a lot to me that you're worried and I appreciate, it but trust me when I say that there's no reason to be."

Fred stared at her questioningly. "Now who's become sentimental and mushy?" Hermione smiled.

The door opened and Ginny went inside.

"What's going on here?" She asked with a smile.

"Fred here was interrogating me. He actually thinks that we're hiding something." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Hiding something? Why would we be?"

"That's what I said then he became all sweet and mushy over here." She said while patting Fred's shoulder.

"Hey, I was just being the good brother that I am! I am not mushy and sweet!" Fred said.

The girls laughed. "Hey you wanna join us? We're going to watch cheesy romance movies, drink hot chocolate and eat ice cream." Hermione said while winking at Ginny.

"So you guys are inviting me over to your girly girl slumber party? No way." He said waving his hands in front of him in mock surrender. "Goodnight guys!" and he quickly went out.

"Now what was that really about?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing really. Fred was just doing his brotherly duties." Hermione said.

"Okay, so do you plan on telling me what happened back there or do you want to, oh I don't know, watch cheesy romance movies, drink hot chocolate and eat ice cream?" They laughed.

"Actually I think now would be the perfect moment to explain what happened. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"Okay, so everyone knows that I don't like flying right? But I never actually told anyone why."

"We thought you were just scared of heights. So we never asked." Ginny said.

"Well that's not really why, when I was younger even before I went to Hogwarts I used to spend so much time with, Xander, my older brother." Hermione's face looked so sad that Ginny wanted to go nearer and comfort her.

"I didn't know you had an older brother."

"That's because I never actually told anyone. He was 12 years older than me. One day we went to the airport because he wanted to take me flying. He was actually a pilot for smaller planes. And on that day while we were up high in the air, I saw the beauty of the world from above. We were smiling and happy. We made loops in the air that spelt 'Mia,' that was his nickname for me; and everything was perfect." Hermione smiled.

"Mia?" Ginny considered the name. "It's pretty different and unique to call you that. I like it!"

"Then it started raining really hard." Hermione's smile faded. "We didn't know why because the weather report said that it would not rain that day and the sky looked clear and bright. My brother told me we needed to head back down but suddenly thunder boomed trough the sky and a bright flash of lightning hit one of the plane's wings. We started falling; Xander faced me, took my hand and told me to not worry. And we closed our eyes. The next thing I remember was being in my mother's arms. And Xander, he, he was being placed in an ambulance." Hermione's eyes started to water.

"Oh Mione, I'm so sorry." Ginny hugged her tightly and Hermione let her wipe a tear off of her cheek.

"It's okay." Hermione continued. "They also brought me to the hospital. I had some minor cuts and bruises but nothing serious. I was told that I was not supposed to survive that incident. That it would have even killed a grown man yet I survived. It was like magic." Hermione took a deep breath. "When I asked for my brother they told me he was gone." Ginny held her again.

"Now I know why I survived that day. And I couldn't help but think that I could have saved my brother." Hermione's voice croaked. "If I had learned a few protective charms sooner I could've-"

"Mione, there's nothing you could've done. I know that something like that can't be easily cured and hell, even eight years won't be enough. I can't even imagine how I would be if one my brothers died. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I never asked."

"Don't be. I'm okay; it's just hard for me, remembering it. And I seem to remember most when I'm up there in the air. The storm just made me lose it." Ginny hugged her more.

"Gin? Promise me you won't tell anyone okay."

"I promise. But Mione, don't ever let that stop you. I think your brother would have wanted you to continue life without fears. He would never want you to be scared of something he loved."

"I know. That's the reason why I wanted to try again. I actually practice flying when we're here. Early in the morning when everyone is still asleep. I go to a large place and put a cloaking charm on it so that no one will see. I can't tell you how big a help it was for me when you volunteered to help me." They smiled at each other and for that moment, that was all they needed.

* * *

"Hey you wanna grab the twins over here? We can watch a horror movie. That would surely get them to come." Hermione asked Ginny when they finished their hot chocolate.

Ginny chuckled. "You know that you've quickly changed the mood of our conversation right? I'll go get the popcorn you," she pointed a Hermione. "You get the twins."

"Okay; wait you know how to make popcorn?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do." Ginny gave her a mischievous smile.

Hermione walked to the twins door and knocked three times. "Fred? George? Do you want to watch a movie with Gin and I? There's popcorn." Hermione said.

"Sur—" George said but was cut when Fred spoke.

"What kind of movie?" Fred warily asked and George looked at him curiously.

"A horror movie" Hermione smirked.

"What about Harry and Ron?" Fred asked.

"They won't be there. We wanted to have some older brother bonding time. Inspired by someone who became exceptionally mu-" Hermione was cut by Fred putting his hand on her mouth.

"Of course we'll watch the movie with you. Right George?" Fred said.

"Sure." George said suspiciously

"Great!" Hermione said. Then she hugged both twins tightly before going to their room.

"Woah! What's with all the sweet and mushy stuff?" George said.

"Nothing, I just needed some hugs. Come on, I smell popcorn." Hermione smiled.

"I wonder if Ginny actually knows how to make popcorn." One twin said.

"Well, she said she could."

"Well if it turns into charcoal, well, we can feed it to Ron." The other said with a playful grin on his face.

* * *

**Obviously, I own Xander! I claim him! JK ha no hold on him because he is a character created from my imagination!**

**I wasn't really sure if I should have gone and killed him though. But it was the only acceptable reason as to why Hermione was afraid to fly.**

**Tell me your thoughts! **

**REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Twins Find Out**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Now we all know that I don't own HP but that doesn't stop me from thinking of ways to get it. I would pretend to be an ordinary girl scout selling her cookies that have been tainted with a mind controlling potion. So there.**

* * *

Hermione smiled. She just finished reading her Hogwarts letter. Now that Harry has defeated Voldemort; She, Harry, Ginny and Ron along with Fred n' George decided to go back to school to finish their 7th year. She has finally been made Head Girl, something that she wanted to be ever since first year.

"Hermione! I got my Hogwarts letter and it said that I'm Head Girl!" Ginny said.

"That's great Gin. I'm Head Girl too."

"Mione, Gin, Mum wants everyone to come down now." Fred said.

"Fred! We've been made Head Girls!" They both said at the same time.

"Huh? Both of you?" His scrunched up in confusion then he made a big smile. "Congratulations! Wait till Mum hears." Then he hugged both of them tightly. "Now you better hurry downstairs if you want to live."

They laughed, grabbed their bag and their list of things to buy for school and followed Fred downstairs.

* * *

"Hey, you lazy bums! Wake up!" George said. The two boys placed a pillow over their ears. Then suddenly, George jumped on their beds.

"Wake! Up! Your Hogwarts letter has arrived! Mum wants to go to Diagon Alley right now!" At this the two woke up. Their hair messy, Harry yawning and Ron looking like he was still asleep.

"Hogwarts letter?" Harry mumbled; clearly, he was still in dreamland.

"Yup." George handed them their letters. The two boys hurriedly ripped open their envelopes.

"I'm still Quiditch captain." Harry said with a smile.

"I've been made prefect" Said Ron.

"Good for you!" George said rolling his eyes. "Now, Mum wants everyone to go down because we'll be going to Diagon Alley to buy our stuff for school. So if you value your lives you better hurry getting ready. We leave after breakfast."

At this the boys quickly stood up to get ready. George chuckled, "A job well done." He told himself as he went down for breakfast.

When he saw Fred already eating he sat down beside him and whispered. "Next time I'm waking the girls up." Everyone who heard grinned.

"Hey, Gin and Mione became Head Girls." Fred said proudly.

"Both? That's awesome! Now we can easily get out of trouble." George smiled.

Fred slapped his brother's forehead. "Not good." He said.

"Why?" George asked.

"That's why." Fred pointed at Hermione.

"George Weasley, I am appalled that you would even think that." Hermione said sternly. "If you're planning on doing any kind of mischief, then you should either count Ginny and me in or not let us find out about it all together." She joked.

"Agreed!" Ginny chirped in with a mischievous grin.

The twins high fived with each other. Pranks already formulating inside their brains.

Molly Weasley entered the room and following her were freshly cooked bacon and eggs. "Have I told you girls how proud I am of both of you?"

"Only a million times Mum." Ginny said.

Just then the two boys went down the stairs.

"Hey guys guess what." Ron said.

"You woke up and suddenly felt that you're in love with chicken." George said.

"You want to give up quiditch to become a professional ballet dancer." Fred said.

"George, I love chicken but I'm not in love with chicken; and Fred, never! I don't know what ballet is but if the word came from you guys then it must be bad!" Ron replied.

Harry smiled then said. "Ron's been made a prefect."

"Are you still quiditch captain?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes!" Harry said with a big smile and Hermione's face beamed.

"Guess what." Hermione told the boys.

"What?" they replied.

"Ginny's been made Head Girl!"

"Great! Ginny finally gets to boss me around." Ron said jokingly

"Congratulations Ginny!" Harry said while looking Ginny in the eyes.

"Wait, what about you Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Prefect?" Ron asked hopefully. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh," Harry said. "Well, don't worry this will give you more time to stu—" Then Hermione smiled at him.

"Hermione's a Head Girl too!" Ginny said.

"That was not cool!" Harry hugged Hermione. "It's impossible for you to not be one." Hermione laughed. "Congratulations Hermione!"

"Yeah, good luck working with Ginny." Said Ron and Ginny glared at him.

"You better eat quickly children; we'll be leaving in 5 minutes!" shouted from upstairs.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't want to walk around Diagon Alley with an empty stomach." Said Fred as he munched on some toast. The others all followed suit.

* * *

"Mum, can we pass by the new sports store?" Fred asked.

"Yup, can we? We need some equipment for our brooms." George said.

Molly looked at her digital watch; a gift from Arthur. It took her two weeks to get used to it. "Well if everyone's done with their shopping-"

"We all are." Ron interjected.

"Well, if everyone's done then I guess it doesn't hurt. Go ahead." Molly conceded.

The group smiled and hurried to the new shop.

"I'll meet you guys over at the ice cream shop." She called.

"Sure Mum!" Someone answered.

Hermione and Ginny were following the boys towards the store.

"George," Fred said as he tugged his twins arm.

"What?"

"Noticed that the girls are going in as well"

"Hmm, well Gin I understand but Hermione?" George replied.

"I know, by now she should have made up an excuse to join Mum or look at some bookstore."

"Welcome. Look around as much as you like." The store owner said.

Everyone scattered in the massive store. But the twins stayed close to the girls, eager to find out exactly why they were there.

"Well hello Hermione, Ginny. I trust that your previous purchase was a success." Said the owner.

"Yes very. It was great! The best one I've tried." Hermione answered.

"That's very nice. So what brings you here this time round?"

"We were actually looking for some cleaning supplies. You know maintenance." Ginny said.

"Well, follow me then." The owner smiled then led them to the cleaning kit section.

"So you've been here before huh?" George asked as soon as he was sure the manager was out of sight.

"And don't bother denying it. We heard your conversation with the owner." Fred smirked. "He even called you by your names."

"Okay so we've been here before. What's the problem?" Hermione asked.

"We want to know what you bought." George said.

"We think you bought a broom; am I right? Fred asked.

"What makes you think we bought brooms? Ginny said.

"So it broomsss eh? And you went to the cleaning supplies section and are currently holding a deluxe kit for brooms." Fred said smugly.

"Okay so we bought two brooms. You don't need to go all Sherlock Holmes on us." Hermione said.

"Sherlock Holmes?" George asked and the three looked questioningly at Hermione.

"Oh, he's a very famous muggle detective character." Hermione said. Everyone was silent.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "A famous muggleAuror." She said.

"Oh," Everyone nodded in understanding.

" So, you bought brooms?" George asked.

"And you didn't tell us?" Fred n' George feigned a hurt appearance. "What nice little sisters we have George."

The girls rolled their eyes. "Just don't tell anyone ok?" Ginny said.

"We won't tell if you show it to us." The twins said.

"Deal. Now go buys these two for us so that we won't have to explain why we're buying ones." Hermione said.

* * *

Everyone finished their purchases and went home. Fred and George were so excited to see the brooms that they finally convinced the girls to show them their brooms just a few minutes after they arrived.

"WOW! That's the latest edition! Where'd you get the money to buy one," George smirked. "Let alone two."

"Well you won't believe it but Hermione's filthy rich. She bought both brooms." Ginny said.

The boys looked at Hermione with awe. "What, it's not like you guys can't afford these brooms. With all the money you've earned from Weasley'sWizarding Wheezes." Hemione said.

"Well yeah we can buy one for each of us; but money is harder to come by. If we buy one each, we won't have that much left you know for emergencies and such." George said.

"Wow look at how mature they are now Gin." Hermione smiled.

Fred looked at them. "So this is what you've been hiding from us? Why you're always missing?"

"Yes." Hermione guiltily said.

"Then why didn't you say so?" George asked them incredulously. You just don't hide away a new broom. You flaunt it.

"You see I asked Gin to teach me some tricks on a broom and I was afraid that if you guys knew then you would laugh at me."

"You know we would never actually laugh at you Mione." George told her with sincerity. "But why choose to learn this now?" George asked.

"That's another reason why we decided to hide this. I don't think I could've told you guys why. At least not now." Hermione explained.

"We understand." Fred said.

"So do you wanna try them now?" Hermione asked.

"You don't mind us borrowing your brooms?"

"Not at all." Ginny smiled. "Go ahead and try."

The girls smiled as they saw the twins dash of into the air.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews. For a first time author, your comments really gave me support. I didn't really know if I should continue this but thankfully it's against my personality to start something that I won't finish. A big thank you for all those who aid that this story was worth continuing and i hope that I won't let you down.**

**Oh, I know you've all been waiting for some Dramione interation. Read the next chapter because that's when Draco appears!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A New Beginning**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP because I haven't convinced JK to give it to me. Although, I could just drink some polyjuice potion and pretend to be her long enough to give the rights to it to myself...**

* * *

The four youngest Weasleys, along with Harry, and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express.

"Hey, you guys find us a compartment; I'm just going to change into my robes." Hermione told her friends.

"Sure Mione." Ginny said while looking straight at Harry. Ron was talking to some random girl that he met at the train while the twins were busy talking about some new prank.

* * *

He was sick of it! Acting mean and heartless all the time can take its toll on a person; even if that person was Draco Malfoy.

Draco stared at the image in front of him. The boy he once knew has turned into this sad excuse for a man. What did his life turn into? Ever since he was young, he was taught and expected to love purity, to embrace his superiority, and to never trust anyone but himself. He's fed up with this kind of thinking; especially because he knows that he never believed it. Pretending, imprisoning himself, and trying to reach up to his father's expectations. Was it all worth it? Admittedly, no one can say that there are no perks that come by acting that way. But what he gained was not respect but fear. He gained followers not friends.

"I'm going to change…" Draco said while looking at his reflection. "No more pretending, no more prejudice; this year's going to be different."

Hermione heard Draco's last words while passing by the door. 'The Ferret must have left the door ajar.' she thought.

"Did he really mean what he said?" Hermione thought to herself as she started to look for her friends..

"Mione!" Ginny was hurriedly calling after her. "Professor McGonagall passed by while you were gone. We need to go to the Heads' compartment right now!"

* * *

"Well now that everyone's here, let's begin." McGonagall said. "You may be wondering why we have two Head Girls; namely Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley. And the two Head Boys: namely Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Chang. We also have two sets of prefects. The reason behind this is because there were some students who were unable to finish their studies due to the war and have now chosen to return. It would have been unfair for these students to not receive their designated positions upon their return. But on the other hand, it would also be unfair to not give such positions to the real 7th years; thus the two groups. Professor Dumbledore would be briefing you upon arrival and I expect that you are all fully aware of the duties that your current position holds; especially when the students disembark this train. Any questions?"

"Professor, are the four heads going to live together?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"Any more questions? None? Well then, the prefects may all return to their compartments. Heads may stay here and be ready to meet Professor Dumbledore after the feast."

The four heads were left inside the compartment. Hermione looked around. Lee Chang, a dark haired Ravenclaw boy that Hermione recalled as Cho's younger brother, was eagerly chatting with Ginny, who was seated on the far side of the compartment. Draco was seated on a secluded side. He looked different now that the war's over. His hair was still platinum blonde but his face was not as pale as what she remembered. Now that she actually looked at his face, she noticed that he was quite handsome. The war ending must have lessened his burdens because he looked more relaxed, relieved even.

Suddenly Hermione remembered what she heard Draco tell himself in front of the mirror. Mustering up her courage, Hermione walked up to Draco.

"Hello," Hermione said. Draco just stared at her and tilted his head slightly to the side. 'Well I can't back out know.' she thought. Hermione took the seat in front of Draco and said, "Okay, I know that we're not exactly friends but life would be easier for all of us if we could call a truce." she offered. Draco's face feigned indifference. For some reason this annoyed her."Come on Malfoy, this bloody war's all over. It's time that we put aside our differences." Hermione could see something change in Draco's yes. It was then that she knew she got through to him. "What do you think? And don't think of not answering me properly this time." Hermione quickly added.

Draco considered the suggestion in his head. They were going to work together and as much as the bookworm annoyed him to no end, he really didn't hate her. Plus, the bookworm woud just be helping him achieve his goal right? What better way to get rid of prejudice than by getting along with the mudblood. Draco smirked then said. "A truce it is mu—uh- Granger." Then he held out his hand to her and they shook their hands on it.

"You know Granger, with you here, this year may actually be interesting. Who else would I annoy?" Draco smirked.

Hermione stared out the window and smiled; recalling what she heard and saw at the loo. This year would definitely be interesting.

* * *

"You won't believe it Harry." Ron said through a mouthful of chicken. "Ferret boy's also a head. The world is out to get me."

"He doesn't seem that bad now Ron, give the guy a chance." Hermione said.

The boys looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay Hermione?" Ron said.

"Of course I'm okay. It's just that I believe in giving people second chances." Hermione said recalling what she'd heard on the train.

"I know Hermione but that does not stop me from worrying. I mean this is Malfoy we're talking about." Harry said.

"I'd be more worried about the other Head Boy if I were you Harry." Hermione smiled. "He couldn't take his eyes of Ginny."

Harry's eyes widened and looked around. "Does she seem to be interested in him?"

"I don't know; our Ginny's a very friendly person. And he actually seems nice; better than his sister." Hermione jokingly said. "His name's Lee, you know, Cho's younger brother." Harry's eyes widened. 'Cho was very beautiful; but she had a reputation for being a big flirt. Does her brother have the same skills?' Harry couldn't help but think.

* * *

"Congratulations students on becoming heads." Dumbledore said. "Now if you follow me to your rooms."

Dumbledore led them to a corridor that people seldom pass. They stopped at a painting of a young girl and boy in traditional clothes. The little boy with curly brown hair was sitting on a bench in a garden whilst placing a wreath of flowers on top of the little blonde haired girl who was kneeling on the grass. "All you need to do is choose a password." Dumbledore told the four as the two children turned to face them with a smile plastered on their faces.

"How about Change, or Unity, or…" Lee said.

"But that's a little too common." Ginny said.

"How about rebirth, you know to symbolize a new beginning." Hermione said.

"That's good enough for me." Draco said.

Lee and Ginny nodded.

"Rebirth it is then." The two children said as the same time. Their voices young and happy as they opened the door for the Heads to enter.

Dumbledore nodded and said. "I would be leaving you here. If you want food, just say it out loud and it would be sent to you through house elf." Hermione opened her mouth but Dumbledore quickly said, "And yes Ms. Granger, the house elves get paid. Nothing to worry about." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Everyone smiled, they know all about Hermione's fight for elfish rights. "I'll be leaving you to yourselves now. Goodnight!" And then he was gone.

The room was beautiful. It was adorned with white walls and black marble floors. The furniture was either silver or gold with accents of blue or red or green. They climbed up the stairs that led to their rooms. The right staircase leads to the girls' rooms and the left leads to the boys'. Their rooms were huge. Every single one was the same except for the color scheme. Red for the girls, Green for Draco, and Blue for Lee. They all smiled at the discovery that they get their own bathrooms now. Though, Hermione was much happier to notice the massive collection of books in their common room.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm out." Said Lee.

"Me too. Goodnight Mione." Ginny said.

"Goodnight to you too." Hermione said as she watched Ginny leave.

Hermione continued to look around the common room and she spotted Draco looking at the summary of a muggle book. His back was turned towards her so he really couldn't see her. She smirked.

"I didn't know you would be fond of reading cheesy romance novels Malfoy, let alone a muggle book."

Draco scrunched up his face. 'Easy Draco, you plan on changing remember? Don't lose it.' He told himself and then he turned to face her.

"I am not fond of reading muggle books Granger. I didn't even know this was one. If I did, I wouldn't have picked it up to get another book." Draco said defensively.

"Whatever you say Malfoy," Hermione said with a smirk. "Tell me what you think of the book okay? Pride and Prejudice is a classic. Night." And she happily headed to her room.

Draco just stared at Hermione's retreating figure. He rolled his eyes and headed straight for his room; taking the book with him.

* * *

**A/N: See, I told you! Some Dramione interaction just as promised!**

**By the way, I don't own Pride and Prejudice either. That book was written by Jane Austen.**

**Review to say what you thought of this chapter.**

**Review to say whatever you want.**

**Review if you want to tell me something.**

**Or PM me... I will reply :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Potions With the Slytherins**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP; although I might if i lock her in the same room as me and won't let her out (even to use the loo) until she gives it to me. Until then, I still don't own it.**

* * *

It was a nice and beautiful day outside; the air was fresh and the sun was shining. Those who had classes outside are surely in a good mood. But sadly, the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins had their double period in Potions today so you could probably guess that they weren't feeling cheerful at the moment. And as if to further depress the students, Snape chose to announce something that day.

"Now as you all know is a time of peace in the wizarding world. Thus, Professor Dumbledore decided to incorporate peace and unity into our school." Snape said with his ever famous drawl. "He has required all of this school's educators to create a seating arrangement." Everyone groaned. "This seating arrangement," Snape continued. "would also determine your potion partner for the whole year. You would be partnered with a person from the opposite house and no complaints shall be heard. If I hear even the slightest murmur or see even the slightest eye roll," Snape gave everyone a deathly stare. "points shall and will be deducted from your house."

Snape took out a list and made a creepy smirk.

"Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter" Harry's face fell and Ginny gave him a small smile.

"Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley" Blaise walked up to Ginny.

"Hey partner." He said with a dazzling smile. Harry who was watching them looked gloomier than before. Not that he was jealous or anything but Blaise Zabini was handsome; he even heard Ginny say so to Hermione.

"Rebecca Hethrew and George Weasley" Rebecca grinned and quickly went to seat beside George.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you, my twin." Fred said teasingly.

"Shut it." George hissed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for making unnecessary noise in my class." Snape said.

"Theodore Nott and Fred Weasley." Fred shrugged and waited for Theo to sit beside him.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Draco and Hermione's eyes widened. They were in speaking terms yes, but they barely survived their first week of living together. Ginny and Lee could attest to that. They were always annoying one another. Whether it was which couch was the comfiest in the common room or who would be reading the book first, these two would be arguing over it.

Hermione looked at Draco and he looked back. It was understandable from his position that he didn't plan on moving to seat beside her. Hermione let out a deep sigh and slowly walked to the back of the room where Draco was seated.

"Sylvester Colvin and Ron Weasley." Ron looked up to see a younger looking boy with dark blonde hair. He wasn't smiling and looked very bored. "Oh well, at least I didn't get Malfoy." He thought.

Snape continued on announcing the pairs and when he was through he said, "Now for your first project as pairs; you must write a report about Polyjuice potions. Ten feet long no less. Submit it to me by Monday next week."

Then he left the classroom followed by the billowing of his cloak.

"Mione, Blaise n' I will be doing our project at the Heads' common room tonight. Wanna join?" Ginny said.

Hermione looked at Draco and raised her eyebrows. He let out a sigh and nodded.

"Sure Gin. When do you plan to borrow books from the library?"

"Oh, Blaise said he would pass by the library before coming tonight. I told him where our dorm is; I hope that's alright."

"Its fine Gin, just don't ever let Harry n' Ron know. Or else they would be there every day to make sure we're safe from Malfoy's clutches." Hermione said half joking.

"Or Pansy, don't ever tell Pansy where our rooms are. That's all I'm asking." Draco suddenly said.

"Er, sure Draco." Ginny said with wide eyes and the two girls exchanged weirded-out smiles.

"Oh, and it's nice to hear that I still annoy Potty and Weasel even when I'm not doing anything. That's a big achievement." Draco said with his signature smirk. The girls had to suppress a small smile. Both of them knew that he was somewhat joking. Draco wasn't all that bad; just hard to get along with.

* * *

Hermione entered the library with a big smile. She'd missed this. The library was her haven, a place to calm her nerves.

"Hello Madame Pince." Hermione said quietly.

"Hello Hermione, there's a new section of books on the east wing if you're interested."

"I'll keep that in mind. Actually, I'm looking for books about polyjuice potions. Is it still in the same place or have you reorganized this whole library over the summer?" Hermione teased.

"Of course not dear, you know that reorganizing this whole library will take at least half a year." Madame Pince smiled. "Yes, it's still in the same place."

"Thanks."

Hermione went to the potions section and quickly found a book all about polyjuice potions. On the top shelf she saw a book entitled 'The History of Polyjuice Potions' by Helena Hagwerthy. She was having a difficulty reaching for it when someone from behind reached for it and handed it to her. Hermione turned around.

"Thanks," then Hermione looked up and saw a mysteriously handsome man with big beautiful dark brown eyes, "Blaise? Are you looking for polyjuice potion books too?"

"Yup, I was going to pass by after dinner but I had some spare time now and figured that there'd be fewer books to choose from later." He replied.

"I see. Well it's my spare time too and I was thinking of passing by the dorm to leave these books; why don't you leave them there now as well."

Blaise smiled. "That'll be great. Anyway, I planned on asking Draco but since you already offered then, how could I refuse? Ginny's explanation of the whereabouts of your dorm is a little confusing." Blaise said. "Actually, I didn't understand a thing. I figured I'd have better luck finding it by myself as compared to following her instructions. Do you know how many knights there are in this castle? She told me that once I saw a knight I should turn left-oh-er-was it a right?"

Hermione grinned. "Wait till she hears what you just said. She'll think you insulted her in a way."

"Well she won't know unless we tell right?"

"Wrong." Then Hermione quickly left to borrow the books she had chosen.

Blaise just stared at her and then hurried to borrow his books as well.

"You won't really tell her would you?" Blaise said on their way to the Heads' dorm.

"I think someone's afraid of a girl named Ginny." Hermione teased.

"Me afraid of Weaselette? Yeah right!" Blaise scoffed then his face went back to normal and asked again. "You won't tell her that right Granger?"

"Do you think I will?" She asked.

"Well I hope you won't but I don't really know what kind twisted thinking lies in your brain"

"Twisted thinking? Just what books have you been reading?"

"What? I have an overactive imagination."

"Haha, and no."

"No?" Blaise asked.

"No, I wouldn't tell Ginny what you said."

"Really?"

"I won't tell her; besides she won't even get mad if I tell her that." Hermione smirked.

"But you said…"

"And you said I had a twisted mind; does this confirm your theory?"

"Harhar very funny. And yes, yes it does."

They reached the painting. "Come on do you actually believe that a Ginny would get mad at you if you said that?" Hermione looked at the portrait and said rebirth.

"No not really but hey, I thought you were serious."

"Do you think I'm serious now?" She asked.

"No." he replied. And they started laughing.

* * *

Draco was lying on the couch when he heard the sound of laughter. He quickly hid 'Pride and Prejudice' under the pillow and grabbed a random book from a shelf and opened it at a random page. When he saw Hermione and Blaise laughing, he got curious. What was so funny? And why's Blaise with Hermione?

"Oh, hey Draco." Blaise said.

"Hey Blaise; Granger." Draco said.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll be leaving the books on the table over here." Then Hermione checked her watch. "Oh, I'll be leaving now. I was supposed to meet Harry 5 minutes ago. Bye Blaise. Malfoy." She said while leaving the door.

"So, since when were you friends with Granger?" Draco asked.

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "I helped her reach a book from the library. Next thing I know we were joking around." He looked at Draco with curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it was just surprising. That's all." Draco said.

*Cough* "Do you like her?" *cough*

"What was that?" Blaise asked.

Draco sighed. "Do you like her?" he said quickly.

"I don't know, maybe?" Blaise said. "Why are you asking me these questions? Is it because you like Granger? Are you now over aversion towards certain bloods?" Blaise said continuously.

"I don't like Granger okay; I'm just curious and yes, I the infamous and handsome pureblood is trying to turn a new leaf. Now with old Voldy gone, well it might be easier." Draco said dramatically. "But if you tell anyone what I've just told you," He took a deep scary breath. "well I'd be more careful if I were you."

"Good for you mate but I'm not scared of any pranks you may pull; you know I'm the kind that gets even. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I'm your best mate why would I?" Blasie said before sitting down on the couch.

"What's this?" Blaise reached underneath a pillow to find a book. "'Pride and Prejudice?' Isn't this a muggle book? Why are you reading it?"

"Hhmm? I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't reading that. Maybe Granger left it there." Draco denied.

"Don't lie to me. You left your bookmark inside. You know the one with the silver dragon painted on it."

"Okay, I'm reading it. Just don't ask me why."

"Whatever you say…" Blaise said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill... I post, you read, I tell you to review, you can choose to leave one or not.**

** But come on, don't you have anything to say? **

**No comments at all?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione's Secret Admirer**

**or**

**Ron Gets Pooped On**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that I don't have to do this every chapter, but what the hell?**  
**I don't own the Harry Potter World... Unless! I use Hermione's time turner, to bring myself back in time and publish the books first!**

**I know that it's taking me long to post a chapter but I'm practically one month into my senior year and my schedules pretty full. Anyways, here's chapter seven :3**

* * *

"Mione!" Ginny hurriedly said. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Professor McGonagall asked Lee and me to patrol tonight so I won't be able to help Blaise with our project. Cover for me please?"

"Sure, I'll just go tell Blaise later. He'll understand." Hermione said. She quietly walked her way to the Heads' dorm. Hermione was calmly walking in the quiet dark corridor when…

"Nice to see you again Granger." Hermione jumped at the sudden sound.

"Blaise, don't do that." Hermione said.

"Why? Did I scare you?"

"No. I was just shocked okay." Hermione turned around and continued walking.

"Blaise!" Hermione said as she quickly turned around.

"What?" he rapidly stopped.

"You're here!"

"Well yeah, where else would I be?" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny can't make it tonight; younger heads' patrol."

"Oh well, I'll just have to do what I can for now right?" He calmly said.

"Phew. For a moment there I thought you'd be even the slightest bit angry."

Blaise went beside Hermione's ear and whispered "Here's one thing you should remember Granger; I seldom get angry but when I do, well I'd be worried if I were you."

Hermione's eyes widened not at the threat but because she felt Blaise's hot breath on her ears. "Okay." Hermione motioned for Blaise to lean down. "But I think you have the right to know that I'm the one you should never make angry." She said while pulling Blaise's earlobe downwards. Then she smiled at him.

"Got it?" She asked and continued walking forward.

"Got it."Blaise said with a surprised smile that soon turned into awe.

* * *

"Okay Malfoy," Hermione said. "Here's my plan. We'll do its history first then the ingredients, the procedure, its uses from before and now, some side effects and stories of unfortunate results when dealing with the potion." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever's fine. "I'll take the ingredients, procedure and the side effects. You deal with the rest." Then he stood up and went to a far table.

Hermione was absorbed in reading 'The History of Polyjuice Potions' By Helena Hagwerthy when she felt someone poking her shoulder. Everyone knows you shouldn't really disturb Hermione when she's reading a book; especially if she's reading it for school. But I'm afraid this guy's one of the unlucky few who didn't.

"What?" Hermione snapped after Blaise poked her shoulder.

Blaise was shocked. He'd never seen Hermione as annoyed as she was now. "I um, I was wondering if…" Hermione continued to look at him with irritated eyes. "Oh, nevermind." He said then he stood up and went to seat beside Draco.

Hermione saw him retreat so she continued on reading her book.

"What's her problem?" Blaise said.

"What do you mean?" Draco looked up from his book and asked.

"A while ago she was flirting with me and now she's snapping at me… I just wanted to ask her something and she snaps."

Draco rolled his eyes and whispered. "Fool." while shaking his head

"What did you say?"

"I said you're stupid. Everyone knows that you should never bother Granger when she's reading. Heck, even I knew that." Draco smirked. "Wait did you say she was flirting with you?"

"Yeah," Now it was Blaise's turn to smirk. "When we got here from the library a while ago and right before I came here." He said proudly.

"And they said I was egotistical." Draco said while rolling his eyes. "She's always like that. I don't even think she knows that that is how it can be interpreted. Trust me; Hermione Granger does not flirt like that. If she did then she'd have had a relationship with Potty."

"Does she? Is that why she's immune to my good looks?" Blaise half joked.

Draco looked at Hermione. "I don't know. At least I don't think so." he frowned slightly.

* * *

"Hermione, how's you Potions project with Malfoy doing?" Harry asked her during Lunch.

"It's going surprisingly well; he's actually cooperating with me." She smiled. "What about you and Parkinson?"

"Ughh... she is the worst partner I could get! All she talked about was Draco this, Draco that." He said with a mock girly voice that made Hermione laugh.

"I guess I was lucky to get Nott. He actually likes to study." Fred looked at her Hermione and said, "No offense."

"None taken."

"I'm lucky too, Blaise is really nice and easy to work with." Ginny added. Hermione didn't fail to notice the slight apprehensive look that flashed in Harry's face.

"You guys are luckier than I am. That Hethrew girl just sits down and stares at me the whole time. Every freakin' time I look up; I see her creepy face wearing that creepy expression." George shivered.

"I told you she has a crush on you! I told you when I was in my fourth year here. But did you listen to me? No!" Ginny said.

"Well, Ginny's right about that one." Harry said with a smirk.

"Good luck with your special admirer!" Hermione said before she laughed at George's face.

"Well I think I got the worst partner. Colvin just stares blankly into space. He sits down... then he just stares blankly into space. He doesn't talk, doesn't move, heck, I'm not even sure if he still bloody breathes!" Ron said.

Everyone laughed loudly. "Well Ron, you win the award for having the best potions partner in the world." George said while strongly pounding on Ron's back.

* * *

Hermione was reading a book in the library when a heart shaped origami flew on top of what she was reading. The heart opened up when she touched it so that she would see what was written inside.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_But these are wilted,_

_Compared to the beauty that is you._

Hermione smiled while reading it. Then she flipped the paper over in search of a name but came up with none. She looked around the library; there were three other students there but no one she knew. No one even acted conspicuous.

There was another instance when Hermione was in Snape's class. A single white rose floated through the door and stopped in front of Hermione. Hermione took it and looked around; everyone was staring at her. Snape took 20 points from Gryffindor for, once again, disrupting his class.

"I wonder who it is…" Hermione said to herself.

The Great Hall is once again filled with students eating dinner. Seated opposite of Harry and Ron, you would find Ginny and Hermione.

"Ginny, it's been two instances in a week and I still don't know who it is." Hermione said.

Ginny squealed. "Hmm I wonder which guy it is."

Just then a paper rocket landed on their table. On the tip was a note saying 'I like you.' Hermione took the note and the rocket suddenly turned into a bouquet of flowers.

"Make that three." Hermione said.

"I bet he's really handsome!" Ginny said. "And smart too if he could pull of the spells that he uses to send these to you."

Ron snickered. "Handsome? Smart? I think he's really ugly and stupid. That's why he doesn't want to confess to you; you'll turn him down in an instant."

"Ron." Harry gave him a warning stare but it was too late.

"Are you implying that the only people who would like me are ugly and stupid? And if they really are ugly and stupid; do you actually think that I'd turn them down instantly? What if the person's nice and caring? I consider those facts too you know." Hermione raged.

By now their table and some nosy students from other houses are already listening to their loud and enraged conversation.

"Yeah, you do. But come on Hermione; a secret admirer? Who does that? It's probably just a prank. And you tell me… if this guy, if it is a guy," Ron raised his eyebrows, cocked his head and smirked. "turns out to be uglier than Neville or Crabbe or Goyle. Would you still give him a chance? I mean really?"

"Ugh, that's all there is to you right? Just looks? You go after the beautiful ones that are dumber than a pig. And for your information, Neville, is good looking in his own way. Well, at least he looks better than you." Neville blushed at this and Ron's whole face became red with humiliation and rage.

"And so what if he's not the most handsome guy out there and he is a he." Hermione emphasized. "The knowledge you would need to pull off this spells are far greater than your magical capability. I judge not only by looks but by intelligence and attitude too!" Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry stood up to go after her but…

"Don't." Ginny said. "She needs time alone. You can talk to her tomorrow."

Harry smacked Ron's head.

"Oww! What did you do that for?" Ron said.

"Are you seriously asking us that?" Ginny said with irritation.

"Yes! I was only speaking my mind." Ron retorted.

"You really are an insensitive git. You know that right?" Harry said before leaving the Great Hall with Ginny. Suddenly, they heard a bird's loud screech and they luckily turned around to see the great spectacle to follow.

A paper bird flew on top of Ron and dropped a large egg on his head.

"Yuck!" Ron said as he felt egg slime and cracked egg shells drop on his head. Luckily no one was seating beside him at the moment or they would have been hit with slimy egg bits.

Ron touched the top of his head and removed a small piece of parchment.

It said:

_For your information, I happen to be very handsome so there's no use insulting me by saying I'm ugly. I am also very smart. The egg was for insulting Hermione and the poop is for insulting me. Good bye and I hope never to talk to you again, though I don't think that is possible, stay away._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione's very handsome but seriously irritated secret admirer._

"What poop?" Ron said. And just as he said this, a flock of paper birds flew toward him. All leaving a perfectly white and icky blob of poop on Ron; and resulting to laughter from every House table in the great hall. A sudden flash blinded Ron's eyes and he saw the smiling face of Collin Creevey.

"This'll be great Ron! Turn to the side." Collin said as he continued taking pictures.

* * *

**A/N: No offense to all the Ron lovers out there. I just find it easier to use Ron in this specific character because he always fights with Hermione. So it's all good. Though, in all honesty, I really don't like him. I mean he ended up with Hermione when I wanted either Harry or Draco for her. Well there's nothing I can do about it right?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**That Pang of Jealousy**

* * *

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I know that you've all been waiting for some real Dramione interaction so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter World but I could soon! Just as soon as I find a bloody plan that works! ;)**

* * *

Draco closed his book shut and looked around the common room. He had just finished reading 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen. He still remembered how Hermione told him to read it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Shaking his head, he noticed that everything was unusually quiet, still holding the book, he stood up and went out for a late night stroll. That was when he saw something or someone zooming around in the night sky.

Draco whistled for his broom, a special feature for his special broom, and raced after the very fast paced rider. As he got nearer he was able to identify that the rider was either female or a very thin and curvy male so it was more reason to believe it was a she. She had long brownish hair that flew behind her head. Upon nearer contact he saw that this person had curly hair…

"Am I hallucinating?" He said to himself. "How is this possible?" He quickened his pace but the figure was still faster. That was until she slowed down her pace by just a bit. Draco took advantage of the situation and zoomed faster. He halted a few yards in front of the flying figure.

"Granger! It is you right?" He asked. The figure halted immediately. She looked at him with a sad smile and he instantly saw her big, puffy, red eyes. Then Hermione turned her broom around and headed downward. He followed her and realized that they were currently flying on top of the quidditch pitch.

"Now, would you like to explain exactly why you were flying up there like a mad woman?" Draco said as soon as they were on solid ground.

"I just needed the adrenaline rush. I had a fight with Ron again; I bet you saw that." She said with a smile.

"Yeah… You know he's a git right?" Draco said. "I actually think that your secret admirer could be an alright guy so don't worry about it."

The two just stood there in a comfortable silence when Hermione spoke again. "I guess you're really true to your promise." Hermione smiled.

"What promise?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at sheepishly. "Okay, I just want to clarify that I was in no way eavesdropping or stalking you okay? I was leaving the loo when I heard you promise to yourself that you're going to change this year." Hermione quickly said.

"Oh…"

"Why did you say that you would change?" Hermione asked warily.

Draco looked deeply at one of the rings in the quidditch pitch...

"I, I'm fed up. You know all the lying, the pretending, acting like I hated and thought lowly of muggleborns when they prove that they can be better than most purebloods." Draco looked at Hermione. "Not that I'm fully in love with muggles like that; I still believe that I'm better than muggles I'll admit that. But I regret ever calling you a mudblood." Draco looked sincerely at Hermione. "I'm sorry by the way. I really am. I understand if you don't believe me."

Hermione looked at Draco. "You know Draco, surprisingly I believe you." Then she looked up at the sky. "I don't know why, maybe it was because I heard you talking to yourself at the train or maybe it is because I actually see that you're trying to change. I'm not sure." She looked back at Draco. "But I believe you." She said with a smile.

"And I know that it's ok to beat yourself up once in a while but don't do it too much. Remember, some of your actions were greatly influenced by your family's beliefs. You were probably thought to hate muggles ever since you were young." Hermione advised and Draco smiled at her.

"Ha! He smiles! I can't believe it! This is truly a proud and glorious moment for me, Hermione Granger. I have succeeded in making the Draco Malfoy smile!" Hermione said then she laughed a laugh that made Draco's ears perk just to hear it again.

"Hey, I smile too you know." Draco said defensively.

The two settled down and were watching the stars in the night sky when Draco suddenly spoke.

"Granger?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering, why were you flying a while ago?"

"I already told you—"

"No, I mean, I know you don't like flying and it's not really your best but the way you flew and the speed? It's not that of an inexperienced flyer. No offence."

"Oh, well I practiced flying with Ginny last summer. I was actually practicing even before then… you know with books but Ginny thought me some cool tricks thought to her by Charlie."

"Then why didn't you like flying and why did you suddenly want to fly now?" Hermione's face suddenly looked saddened. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He added.

"No, it's okay." She said. "I mean, you told me why you wanted to change right?" Hermione smiled at him.

"You see my older brother took me flying in a biplane and while we were up in the air, a storm suddenly appeared. Long story short, our plane crashed and he died. I didn't like flying because it reminds me of the crash but as I grew older I realized that he wouldn't have wanted me to let that stop me from doing anything so I started to practice flying again."

A tear fell from Hermione's eye. Draco was about to reach out and dry it but she did it before he could.

Then she smiled. "Don't tell anyone though. The only one who knows about this are Fred n' George, Ginny, and now, you. So if anyone finds out, I'll just hunt you down."

Draco shook his head and smiled. "I won't even tell a soul, dead or alive."

"Promise?"

"I promise… Hermione."

* * *

Tap, tap, tap….Hermione came out of the shower just in time to see Hedwig tapping on her window. She let the owl in and gave him a treat before untying the letter.

…..

_Hermione,_

_Are you okay? Meet me under our tree later at ten._

_Harry._

…..

Hermione smiled, she checked her watch and saw that it was already 9:50. She only had a few minutes to prepare and meet Harry there.

"Hello Hermione." A cheerful Draco greeted.

Hermione who was hurrying for the door turned around and smiled. "Hey Draco! I'm sorry I can't talk right now. Later okay?"

"Bye…" Draco called after Hermione's already distancing figure. Curious as to why she was hurrying so much, Draco decided to follow her. He saw her talking with Blaise…

"Hermione, I need to tell you something…" Blaise said.

"Can you tell me later? Sorry but I'm in a real hurry…" Hermione replied.

"Okay." Blaise said sadly.

'So if it's not Blaise then who?' Draco said to himself. Then almost losing sight of her again, he raced after her.

"Mione!" Harry called. "Are you okay? Don't worry about Ron, he's an insensitive git."

"Harry, calm down. I'm okay now. Seriously."

"Really? I wanted to talk to you last night but Ginny stopped me."

"I'm fine; seriously I am."

"Good, now let's sit down so I could show you my surprise."

"Surprise?" Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"Sit down," Hermione rolled her eyes than sat down beside Harry.

"Okay what is this big surprise?"

Harry smiled and pulled out a bunch of pictures. "This was photographed by Collin Creevey last night; a while after you left."

Harry pulled the first one out; it shows Harry smacking Ron's head. Hermione grinned.

"Thanks. And hey, you look cute in this picture."

"In my defense, I didn't know I was being photographed." Harry said.

"Come on I said it was cute."

"It's not!"

Then Harry pulled out one of the bird flying on top of Ron's head and laying an egg. Another was when the egg was cracked all over Ron's red hair.

"What's that white thing on top of his head?" Hermione asked.

"It's a letter from your secret admirer. Look at this; Collin has amazingly captured a photo of the whole letter."

...

_It read:_

_For your information, I happen to be very handsome so there's no use insulting me by saying I'm ugly. I am also very smart. The egg was for insulting Hermione and the poop was for insulting me. Good bye and I hope never to talk to you again, though I don't think that is possible, stay away._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione's very handsome but seriously irritated secret admirer._

_..._

Hermione had to smile at this.

"I'm guessing that you're going to show me poop next?" Hermione asked.

"Good guess." Harry brought out a picture of Ron's poop covered face and body.

"This is why I love wizard photos…" Hermione said.

Harry smiled and Hermione snuggled close to Harry while looking at the lake.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you. But don't get mad that I didn't tell you immediately ok?"

"Hmm shouldn't I know what it is first before agreeing?"

"Just promise that you won't get mad at me forever."

"You know I could never do that." Harry told her. "I promise."

"Ginny and I bought new brooms and we've been training on them since break." Hermione said quickly.

"What! Seriously? You actually like flying now?" Harry's brows furrowed. "Wait, you tried to learn how to fly properly and you didn't ask for my help?"

"Well, Ginny was the one who suggested it and I think it's for the best. Just don't tell Ron, I want to surprise that git who still happens to be our friend. Are you still mad?"

"I won't tell Ron and I'll stop being mad on two conditions: One, we race brooms" Harry said with a smile. "And two, you help me find out what's going on between Ginny and Blaise."

"I don't understand, why would you say that?"

"I see the two of them going to the library very frequently."

"That's it? They're partners for potions."

"No. I saw Blaise showing Ginny a ton of flowers the other day."

"I also noticed that they talk like they have a secret, they chat every time they meet; even during potions."

"I think someone's jealous." Hermione said.

"I am." Harry placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "So you need to help me find out what's what. Or else I'd die of jealousy."

"First, I don't think Ginny likes Blaise. Second, I'm pretty sure you won't die of jealousy. You survived old Voldy didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you know what I mean."

"Of course I do. I'll talk to Ginny or maybe even Blaise. Okay?"

Harry nodded and hugged Hermione. "You're the best."

Hermione shook her head. "You're such a little kid; sucking up to people who help you." She teased. Then she ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

Now to everyone who was close to Harry or Hermione or both, they would see two very close friends sitting under their favorite tree. But if you're one of their new friends or acquaintances and if you didn't even hear a single word from their conversation, well you would think that these two are a sweet and loving couple. Now who can guess how a certain Draco Malfoy feels as he stares at the two very close friends?

"What is wrong with me?" Draco said to himself.

* * *

**A/N: See some minor Dramione action has occurred! Let me know what you think of it...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**What is Wrong with Me?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world... it's sad but it's also true because none of my plans worked.**

**Okay... it's time to reveal who Hermione's secret admirer really is. Drumroll please!**

* * *

"Hey Ginny can I ask you something?" Hermione said.

"Mione!" Ginny said. "Have you talked to Blaise yet?"

"No… why do you ask?"

"Nothing really, oh, what did you want to ask?"

"Oh, right. Do you like Blaise or does Blaise like you?"

"What? No way. I don't like him and he surely doesn't like me. Swear!"

Hermione smiled. "Okay then, if you say so. Ginny, I'll be going now." Then she turned around in search of Harry.

* * *

"Harry, wake up." Harry, who was napping underneath their favorite tree opened his eyes and sat down.

Hermione sat down beside him and seriously said. "I talked to Ginny so be prepared."

"Oh, how bad is it?" Harry asked sadly. "I mean what kind of relationship do they currently have?"

"They have a relationship alright." Harry's face drooped.

"Their potion partners." Hermione lifted Harry's face and smiled. "Nothing's going on between those two."

"Then why'd you speak so seriously? You could have spared me from all that anxiety."

"I don't know; well, someone once told me that I had a twisted mind." She smirked. "But, nothing's going on between them so you should stop being jealous and smile."

Harry's grin reached his ears. "Is this smile good enough?" He asked and they laughed.

Draco, who was sleeping under a different tree, heard their loud laughter. Curious, he opened his eyes and looked for the source of the sound. But what he saw made him wish he never looked. 'Harry and Hermione were laughing… Again! Why is she always with Potty?' he thought to himself. 'What's wrong with me?' He stood up and walked away.

* * *

"Hermione!"Blaise called. "I have to tell you something.

Hermione stopped walking and turned towards Blaise. "What is it?" She asked with a smile.

Blaise took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "I'm your secret admirer."

"What?"

"I'm your secret admirer." Hermione just stared curiously at him. "I like you not as a friend. I actually really like you. I'm not sure why or how but I actually do." Blaise looked at her with sincerity.

"Now I get it, Ginny's been helping you be my secret admirer right?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Nothing." Hermione smirked.

"Hermione, I like you. I really, honestly, and sincerely like you. Do you, by any chance return my feelings?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I like you but only as a friend. I'm sorry it came out like that but I really don't know what I should say." Blaise nodded in understanding. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for doing this to him.

"I understand, I mean, you already like Potter and how does a person compete with the hero of the wizarding world right?" Blaise sadly said.

"Wait, I like Harry?" Hermione laughed so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. "Sorry for laughing at a situation like this. What makes you think that I like him? I mean yes I like him, but only as a friend. Do you get me?" She asked. "How would you even think that Harry and I are in a relationship? That'll be so gross."

"You and Potter are not together? Then why are you always together?" Blaise asked while aligning both of is pointer fingers to each other and then he smiled. "That sounded weird."

Hermione smiled. "He's like a twin brother to me. Someone I can't live without and love to be with. Much like Fred and George; he's my best friend."

"Then if you don't like Harry then why'd you turn me down? I guess that there's someone else that you like."

"No; I don't currently like anyone in that way and I'm not sure why but it felt like the right thing to do. I mean, there's no one that I like at the moment but it would be so wrong to make you hope for something that I feel would never happen."

"I understand."

"I hope this changes nothing between us."

"Don't worry; I would still be the same annoying prat that you befriended."

They smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Hermione entered the common room where in she saw Draco drinking some firewhiskey.

"Hey Draco" She cheerfully said. "Have you seen either Ginny or Lee? Professor Flitwick wanted to talk to them." Draco just grunted and continued on drinking.

"What's wrong with you? Why'd you look so glum?"

"Why don't you stay out of other people's business?"

"What happened?"

"Just leave me alone!" He shouted. "You're becoming such a nuisance!"

"I'm the nuisance! Really? Is that what you think?"

"Yes! You're such a bother!"

"You tell me to stay out of your business but you were the one who bothered me the other night!"

"You bothered me first at the train!"

"I thought everything was fine between us. I thought that we came to a friendly understanding. So what happened?"

"Well, I'm sorry that what you thought isn't the same with what really is." Draco said icily.

"Okay, I don't know what happened. I'm pretty sure I did nothing to intentionally offend you and if I did something wrong, then I'm sorry. But can't you just talk to me like a normal person and tell me what I did wrong?" Hermione said.

Draco scoffed. "Ha! As if that would ever happen." He seethed.

Hermione clenched her teeth. "I see that there's no point in this conversation." She spoke through her teeth. "I'll be in my room if you or anyone else needs me."

Hermione lay down on her bed and felt even more depressed. "Why'd he suddenly act like that?" She asked to no one in particular. Then she got ready for bed, closed the lights and tried to sleep under the comfort of her blanket.

* * *

Blaise entered the common room with a bottle of firewhiskey at hand. He spotted Draco drinking on the couch and sat down.

"I confessed to Hermione a while ago." He said before taking one large gulp from his bottle.

"And you got dumped real badly." Draco soberly said.

"Yup" Blaise said before taking another gulp.

"I don't know why you even tried." Draco said while twisting his now empty bottle on the table. "She already has Potty, what would she want with you?"

"She and Potty are not together." He took another gulp.

"What?" Draco looked at Blaise. "What did you just say?"

"I said that there's nothing going on between Potter and Hermione." Then Blaise took another gulp. "Why is this bloody drink not working?"

"There's nothing going on between them….are you sure?"

"Yes! She said so herself! She thinks of Potty like a brother and I'm just a stinking friend!" Blaise said.

"Here's another bottle mate." Draco said while handing Blaise another bottle of firewhiskey.

Draco sat beside a dejected Blaise with wide eyes. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned. 'What the bloody hell did I do?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Ginny was walking by the lake. She felt so happy that Hermione got jealous of her and Blaise's relationship. "This means he has a chance." She said to herself as she remembered the reason why she helped him….

"Ginny," Blaise stopped writing and looked at Ginny.

"Hmm?" Ginny looked up from the book she was reading.

"I need your help with something that isn't related to polyjuice potions."

"Ohhkaay, what do you need help with?"

"How do I woo Hermione?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "You, you want to 'woo' Hermione?"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Because I like her in a way that I haven't liked any other girl before. She's different; she became my friend in a matter of minutes. She didn't instantly hate me because I'm a Slytherin and as far as I know, she's immune to my dashing good looks." Blaise seriously said.

"Why don't you just simply ask her out?"

"Because, I want to show her effort, that I'm serious."

"I'm going to help you." Ginny said. Blaise smiled appreciatively. "But not because I like you for her or anything. I'm not even sure you really like her. I'm helping you because it's been a while since Hermione was in a relationship and this might be good for her. But I'm warning you now, If you hurt her in any way…" Ginny's eyes became scary as hell. "You're dead."

Blaise, who was looking at Ginny the entire time she was speaking, swallowed. "I'm serious; I won't hurt her. Promise."

Ginny's glare turned into a smile. "Good! Now here's what were gonna do."

"Ginny!" A loud call got Ginny out of her reverie.

"Hermione, I'm so happy for you! Well, I didn't think you would get jealous that Blaise and I have been hanging out but… I'm so happy for you!"

Hermione looked at her with a scrunched up face. "One, I was not in any way jealous of your relationship with Blaise." Ginny opened her mouth to say something but she was cut by Hermione. "Harry became jealous and asked me to make sure nothing was going on between the two of you." Ginny stared at her. "Two, you knew who my secret admirer was; you were even helping him and you didn't tell me!" Ginny wanted to speak again but… "And three, I turned Blaise down."

Ginny was really shocked. "What? Why? Didn't you like him?"

"I like him as a friend and nothing more."

"But, but why didn't you give him a chance? He was serious about you." Ginny asked.

"I don't know… it just felt wrong to say yes and keep him hoping."

"You like someone else!" Ginny's eyes were wide and a grin was present on her face.

"At the moment," Hermione thought of Draco and their weird fight. "No one comes to mind."

Ginny pouted. "But Hermione…"

"Hey, I think you're forgetting something…"

"And what would that be?"

"Harry was jealous. You don't even seem to mind."

Ginny smiled. "That actually makes me feel great. That means he actually likes me."

"Gin, we all know that he likes you. There's no denying it." Hermione said before kicking off her shoes and rushing to the shallowest parts of the water.

* * *

Draco was pacing his room, pretty much occupied by talking to himself.

'Potter and Granger are not together?' Draco's inner mind said.

"That actually makes me feel relieved." Draco replied.

'Argghh! What's wrong with me? Why do I feel things like this for her? I'm not even the type that gets jealous. Aahhh! I need to calm down!'

"Draco… relax, you can deal with this. Just talk to her and explain why you acted that way."

'Explain what doofus? That you fought with her because you got jealous? That would be a good way to confess… real smooth.'

"Well, it would give her the impression that I like her."

'Do you want her to know that you like her? Are you sure?'

"No… I want to get to know her more."

'Then befriend her! What are you waiting for?'

"Yeah! Wait, why do I keep talking to myself?"

'I don't know. Honestly, why do you?'

"ughh… stop answering me."

'Stop thinking of answering yourself.'

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "What is wrong with me? And no, don't answer that."

* * *

It was dinner time again at Hogwarts…

"So Hermione, I noticed that your secret admirer stopped sending you notes now." Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "Oh no," he whispered.

"That's because she dumped him." Ginny said.

"Really? Is it because he was ugly? I bet he really is ugly." Ron said.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked. "Why do you keep on insulting other people?"

"I don't insult them; I just give my own opinion of them."

Hermione took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, and if you must know my admirer is unbelievably handsome and nice and smart. Just ask Ginny."

Ron smirked. "If he's so great then why did you dump him?"

"Because it felt wrong." Hermione said.

Ron was about to retort but Harry covered his mouth. He smiled at the two girls and they smiled back.

* * *

"Thanks again Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, if you didn't do that it would have probably turned bad." Ginny added.

"I know I'm great aren't I" He said jokingly. "But seriously, I need to talk to Ron. He's been acting way too strange."

"I see what you mean. He doesn't usually look for fights with me." Hermione said.

"Well Harry, here we are. Now our password is rebirth but don't tell anyone else. If anyone needs us they could just simply ask the painting to deliver the message." Ginny said.

"And only for emergencies." Hermione added.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Well, I'll be going now…Goodnight Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged him and left inside the portrait.

"Well," Ginny said. "Do you have anything to tell me?"

"Uhmm, yeah. Would you go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

Ginny grinned at him. "That'll be wonderful. I'll be going now; goodnight Harry." Then she kissed his cheek and went inside.

Harry touched his cheek and made an elated grin. "Yeah, goodnight Gin."

* * *

**A/N: Yup, Blaise was her secret admirer. It would have been too fast if it was Draco don't ya think?**

** Draco is now realizing that he has something akin to real feelings around Hermione. Who knew?**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A Trip to Hogsmeade**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. There would've been a lot more Dramione parts if I did.**

* * *

It has been days and Draco has yet to apologize, explain, or just properly talk to Hermione. Sure there had been instances when they spoke to each other but that was because they needed something from the other person. He has been trying to talk to her for days but the chance never came up.

'She's right there…' Draco's thoughts said.

"I know, I see her." Draco replied to his thoughts.

'Well, go and talk to her; apologize for being mean to her because you were jealous.'

"I can't just go up to her and tell her I was jealous…"

'Just go talk to her you big chicken'

"I am not a chicken…" Draco sighed.

"Hermione." He said out loud.

Hermione turned towards him and smiled. "Hhmm?" She asked.

'See she's not mad at you…' his thoughts said.

"I, I was wondering whether you were going Hogsmeade later."

"Oh, I haven't decided yet but I probably won't. Why do you ask?" Hermione said.

"Oh, I uh… Nothing; just curious." Draco said. Stupid! Stupid brain… Oh the Weaselette's here. Draco thought as he saw Ginny enter the room.

"Hermione! Do I look okay?" Ginny asked as soon as she finished getting ready for her date with Harry.

She was wearing a pair of fitted purple long sleeves, black jeans, boots and a white jacket.

"You always look great Gin." Hermione said.

"Thanks. Are you sure you're not going with us?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at Draco. "I'm sure. Besides, you're going on a date with Harry and you want me to come along? No way."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Ginny said.

Knock. Knock.

"That should be Harry. Wish me luck." Ginny said.

"Bye Ginny, Good luck!"

Hermione was just about to sit down when there was another knock on the door.

Knock. Knock.

"I'll get it" Hermione said and was about to walk towards the door when Draco suddenly stood up and went to the door. Hermione tilted her head to the side and stared at Draco's back.

"He's been acting really weird lately."

"It appears young Mr. Malfoy is going through stages in his life that he is still unprepared to face." An old voice spoke from behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw Dumbledore standing behind her with the same twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor, you were the one who knocked on our door right?" Hermione asked.

"That is indeed correct Ms. Granger." Dumbledore replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Hermione, there's no one there…" Draco stopped as he saw Dumbledore. "Oh."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy; now, I am here to say a brief hello." Dumbledore said.

"Well, you just did. Now what?" Draco asked sarcastically.

The old headmaster motioned for them to sit down and so they did.

"I have decided to hold a ball this Hollow's eve. The heads would be left in-charge of everything."

"Sir, don't you think that a ball is too, oh I don't know, ordinary?" Draco asked.

"Hhmm, what do you think Ms. Granger?"

"Actually professor, I agree with Draco. A ball may be fun for most people but it only lasts a night."

"Then what would you suggest?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Something that will engage all the students to participate." Hermione said.

"Something that would last more than a week." Draco added.

"Well, I see that you have started brainstorming for this project. I will leave everything up to you. Just make sure that you inform me of the event that you want for Holloween. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Try to force-er-encourage the teachers to participate as well." Then he disappeared in a cloud of lilac smoke.

Hermione was shaking her head.

"He's really insane isn't he?" Draco said.

"You know what, I think you're right." Hermione smiled.

"I'm sorry by the way…" Draco quietly said.

"Hhmm?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry about what?"

"You know the other night when I, you know, and when you were…." Draco's voice drifted as he saw Hermione's grinning expression. "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Okay, apology accepted. But can you tell me exactly why you acted that way?"

Draco shifted his feet and hid his face from Hermione's view. "I'll tell you someday. Just not now."

"I understand." Then Hermione suddenly stood up. "Draco, let's go to Hogsmeade."

"Like on a date?" He said with a smirk. "Well, Hermione I'm flattered and all but aren't we going way to fast?"

"Haha," She said while hitting his arm. "Come on, let's go!"

"Why do you suddenly want to go?"

"The twins' birthday, I already know what I want to buy them so we better hurry before it runs out. Actually it's not really that close but I want to buy it now and we really need to get out of this freaking room! A change of scenery would be nice, don't you think?"

Draco shrugged and grabbed his jacket. He quickly dashed for the door and ended up waiting for Hermione to get there.

"And you acted like you didn't want to leave that room."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "What gave you the idea that I wanted to leave?"

"uhuh… you so wanted to." She said with a smirk.

'You only wanted to go because she's going. Face it, you like her.' Draco's inner mind said.

Draco refrained from answering him out loud… "Like her? I don't know her enough to like her. She's a friend nothing more."

'Yeah just keep telling yourself that.'

* * *

Draco was smiling while lying on his bed. He recalled their Hogsmeade trip earlier that day. She was easy to be around, he noticed. She didn't even care that every single student they passed stared at them. He admits that the 'Slytherin prince' and the 'Gryffindor princess' walking side by side, in a friendly manner is a little surprising. But the trip was fun. He has never been to Hogsmeade with a friend other than Blaise. And going there with a different person was like going to a different place altogether.

Hermione dragged him to a wizard sports store. He was surprised when she bought each twin a new broom. Then she went to a bookstore which did not surprise Draco at all. Though, he raised his eyebrows at her when he saw her buying boxes of sugar quills from Honeydukes.

But Draco's favorite part was when they made a quick stop for a toast of butter beer.

"To friends," Draco had said.

Hermione beamed at him. "To friends."

* * *

The sun is setting; she was flying up in the air relishing in the feel of the breeze. Everything was so small from up there. The trees, the people, the lake, even the castle seemed slightly smaller. The wind blew gently and she felt great. Suddenly there was another figure on a broom and he was fast approaching.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked when his broom halted right beside hers.

"I was flying somewhere nearby and saw you."

"But what are you doing here exactly?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"I'm sorry. I know I've said that before but…"

"Draco, that was the past; this is the present. I won't blame you for your childhood mistakes."

"Even if those 'childhood' mistakes happened just the year before?"

"Yes, even if those mistakes happen last year. I forgave you because you already grew up; you said sorry so the matters over now."

Draco sighed in relief. "Well, now that that's done and over with" he said before he leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hermione; I, I want to tell you that I lo—wake up!" Draco shouted at her.

"Huh?"

"Wake up! I need to tell you something!" The voice kept shouting till Hermione forced herself to open her eyes.

"Hermione; I need to tell you something." Ginny said. Hermione just stared blankly into space.

"So, it was just a dream."

"What was just a dream?"

"Nothing." Hermione checked the time and it was 4:25 a.m. "What did you want to talk about that you felt the need to wake me up so early?"

"I would've told you last night but I couldn't find you anywhere. Anyway, Harry asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!" The redhead said happily.

"That's great Gin! I'm happy for you; finally."

"I know right? We went to Honeydukes and he bought me my favourite chocolate; then Zonkos just for the hell of it. Then Harry asked me what kind of broom we got so I dragged him to the Sport's shop and later we had two rounds of butterbeer." Ginny said all this dreamily.

"When did he ask?"

"On the way back; we were alone and there were fireflies and the stars, oh it was magical."

Hermione smiled but she didn't fail to notice that, had she and Draco had done things at a different order, they would have surely bumped into Harry and Ginny.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. Feelings are getting more and more developed as this story progresses.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I Got Jealous**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world and I'm starting to believe that I never will.**

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was empty that night; except for Ron, who was sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, and Lavender who nuzzling beside him. From their position you could see that the two were very close to having another snogging session but that didn't happen.

"Ron, we need to talk." Harry said.

"Hmmm…" Ron was still staring at Lavender. Annoyed, Harry pulled his ears and shouted.

"We. Need. To. Talk." Ron's face scrunched up at this and he looked at him.

"Lavender could you leave us please." Harry said. Lavender smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Goodnight Ronniekins." She said before kissing Ron on the cheek and giving Harry a flirty glance.

"Why do you always have to annoy Hermione?" Harry asked when Lavender has left.

"I do not annoy her on purpose; she bloody-freaking-hell annoys me!" Ron said defiantly.

"I know that you two argue a lot but what you've been doing recently is not normal. It's like your purposely making her mad at you. I want to know why."

"I," Ron looked at Harry. "I was jealous. I wanted to get her attention and realized that the only thing to get it was to fight with her."

"Ron, you could've talked to her normally if you missed her."

"That's the thing Harry, I didn't just want her attention; I wanted all of it. I like her."

"But you and Lavender…"

"I didn't realize it until she received those bloody letters. I got jealous ok."

"Well you are a coward. Instead of confessing like a brave person would, you chickened out and ended up driving her away"

"I already bloody confessed alright! She turned me down!"

"So you're getting back at her by being a big pain in the arse Ron. All those fights aren't worth losing your friend."

* * *

The next day Harry went to their favorite tree by the lake and was glad to see Hermione waiting for him there.

"How did you know that I was gonna go here?" Harry asked.

"I know you wanted to tell me something; so I went here. Congratulations by the way."

"Ginny told you?"

"Yup"

"It was all thanks to you. I mean that place was the perfect spot. It was magical." Harry looked questioningly at her. "How did you find it?"

"I didn't find it. I made it. That spot was a detour route. I always use it on my way back, when I was alone that is. I looked for lasting spells that would create a sort of haven for me. It gave me comfort." Hermione looked at the lake. "I made that spot on my brother's death anniversary."

"Well it was beautiful. Thanks for lending it to me."

"My pleasure. It's nice to have some good memories in that place."

"I talked to Ron by the way."

"Oh.."

"Why didn't you tell me that he asked you out?"

"That's because I treated it like something that never happened. The time that he asked me? I wanted to say yes. I actually had a crush on him before."

"Then why turn him down?"

"That's because he only asked me after Lavender turned him down. I knew that much and by the end of that semester, my crush on him was gone."

* * *

For a while, things settled down in Hermione's life. She tried to prevent any near fights with Ron. Actually she used all of her self-control to stop herself from making any remark in his direction. Ron eventually lost his infatuation due to their lack of communication and things went back to as close to normal as possible. By normal one would expect busy people with lazy days and a lot of boring old school days. But this is Hogwarts, nothing is ever normal. Hermione spent days of trying to reprimand Fred n' George for their pranks but always seems to ends up goofing around with them. Dumbledore keeps popping for a visit in random places. And Draco has recently been acting very strange.

"Dumbledore said that we are to plan something for Halloween. Any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"We could have a, uhhm Hermione what do you call that muggle contest? The one with the apples and... stuff?" Lee said.

"Oh! I know, bobbing for apples!" Said an excited Ginny.

"I got it!" Draco said. "We could play pranks on each other. A pranking contest, like the trick or treat thing I always hear about."

"I know, let's have a Halloween themed muggle carnival. We could play random pranks on the students and teachers. We should also have booths and rides. The booths could be created by the students. It should last at least a week and it should end with the special Halloween Ball of course."

"Everyone should wear costumes." Ginny said.

"We should also have some music." Lee said.

"And food..." Draco supplied.

"Well then, we should divide the tasks. What do you guys want to do?"

"Let's do it by pairs." Lee said.

"Fine by me, so Hermione, what do you want us to do?" Draco said.

"Lee and I will take care of the decorations and the music." Ginny said while giving Hermione a curious glance. 'Did Draco Malfoy intentionally partner himself with Hermione?' she asked herself.

"Okay, we'll take care of the food." Draco said.

"Let's provide rides like flying carriages and brooms." Hermione said.

"And ask Hagrid to look for safe but really scary and exciting rides." Ginny said.

"We should also have a concert on the last day." Lee said.

"I'll talk to Fred n' George to start the pranks. They'll be in heaven for a week. I'll send a letter of everything that commenced to Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Well then, let's get started." Draco said standing up.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. A lot has been going on at school and if you think that's my biggest problem then think again. The monsoon caused a big problem here at home. Floods and all that.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**The next one would most probably be my favorite...that is if all my plans go correctly. :) Wish me luck!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Envious of a House Elf**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I believe that I have clearly stated the fact that I don't own HP. Never had. Never will.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was currently lounging in the Head's common room when Hermione suddenly appeared out of the blue. "Draco," she called out. "are you doing anything in particular today?" she asked.

"None that I recall…" he said before looking at her with curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the professors have finally approved our ideas for Halloween so we can officially act out our plans." Hermione said with a big grin on her face.

"Okay…" said Draco. "What did you want to start on first?" he asked.

"I figured we could plan out the food first given that all we have to do is make a list of the food we want and then give it to the house elves since they would be preparing the food. Then we'll talk to Hagrid about some creatures that could be useful for our carnival. Then we could look for Madame Hooch…." Hermione began to ramble and Draco chuckled.

"Okay Granger. I guess we'll just have to follow your list?" he asked with a smile.

"Pretty much, yeah." She smiled in return. Then she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She and Draco began choosing the food that they wanted for the ball.

After a long and slightly heated but entertaining discussion about which kind food was vital for the ball and which belonged in the garbage, the two compiled their list and went off to the kitchens.

* * *

"Dobby?" Hermione called as soon as they entered the kitchens.

"Missus Hermione, Dobby is happy to see you." Said Dobby. "Master Draco." He bowed as he saw Draco and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"There's no need for that Dobby… I er, I'm not your master anymore right?" said Draco, a little bit flustered.

Dobby looked a little gloomy so Hermione was quick to interject. "That's because Dobby is a free elf. Right Dobby?" Hermione asked with a proud smile. At this Dobby turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Yes Missus Hermione. Dobby is a free elf! All thanks to you and Harry Potter! Dobby is free!" he said happily.

"Glad to know that Potter's still being praised even when he's not in the room." Said Draco.

"Yes! Harry Potter good to Dobby!" Dobby said happily, not understanding the sarcasm behind Draco's statement. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for Hermione. She gave Draco a stern look that made Draco bite his lips. 'Way to go Draco.' He said to himself. 'Yup, the best way to get a girl to like you is to insult her best friend. Idiot!'

"We're not here to talk about Harry." Hermione interjected as Dobby ranted about how great Harry is. "Dobby, we're here to ask you for a favor." She said.

"Yes, yes! Anything for Missus Hermione and Master Draco!" Squealed a very happy Dobby.

"Dobby, here's the list of the food that we need for the Halloween Ball. Do you think you could prepare those for us?" she asked sweetly.

Dobby read through the list and smiled at the two Heads. "Yes, house elves can prepare all these for Missus Hermione and Master Draco. Anything to make friends happy!" he squealed again.

"Okay Dobby, thanks for your help." Hermione said as she patted Dobby's head and tickled him behind his ear. Dobby blushed and Draco looked away in irritation. 'You're not seriously jealous of a house elf Draco! He's a house elf for Merlin's sake!' he thought to himself. 'A house elf that Hermione tickled and played with.' He answered back. 'I'm so not losing to a house elf.'

"I guess we'll be going now Dobby, thanks a lot for your help." Draco said as kindly as he could at the moment.

"No, no… Dobby can't let Master Draco and Missus Hermione leave the kitchen without eating. Dobby is a bad elf!" said Dobby while he repeatedly banged his head on a wall.

"Oh Dobby!" cried Hermione. "Dobby, if you don't stop hurting yourself then I would be really angry with you." Hermione sternly said and Dobby immediately stopped hurting himself. Draco was amazed at how Hermione handled the situation. He remembered how he had unsuccessfully tried to stop Dobby from punishing himself when he was younger.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Dobby. Of course Hermione and I would love to eat the food that you have prepared for us." Draco told the elf with a smile. Dobby grinned and vanished with a pop.

"What?" Draco asked as he saw Hermione staring at him curiously.

"Nothing, it's just that you did well back there." She said.

"I just didn't want Dobby to start hitting himself again." Draco said just before Dobby arrived with a plate of cookies and some milk.

"Thank you Dobby." Said Hermione. Dobby smiled proudly and excused himself.

"Who knew that all you had to do to make an elf stop punishing himself is to order him to stop. I tried to talk him out of it. You know, Dobby was my only friend as a kid." Said Draco. "Don't get me wrong, I meet with all the other pureblood kids and we play a lot; but at home, when I'm all alone, Dobby always kept me company. He used to make my favorite dishes and played with me all the time. Imagine how I felt as a child, to watch my friendly house elf punish himself. I ended up crying and he would just hurt himself more." Draco laughed as he thought about the past. "I missed him a lot when Potter set him free… but I guess it was good for him don't you think?"

"Yes I think that setting Dobby free was a good thing." Hermione said with a caring smile. "And hey, Blaise and I will always be here if you want company."

"I know; but if you think about telling Blaise all that I told you I-ummphhopho" Draco was silenced when Hermione popped a cookie inside his mouth. Hermione laughed as she watched Draco quickly grab for his glass of milk and Draco couldn't help but laugh with her. They finished their glass of milk and their plate of cookies; making sure not to leave a single crumb in fear that Dobby would take offense and hurt himself again. Then they said a quick thank you and goodbye to Dobby and went off to their next stop.

* * *

**A/N: I said that this was going to be my favorite chapter and all but I was mistaken! Originally, this chapter did not end here; but for my own enjoyment I cut the long chapter into two.**

**A friend of mine told me I was 'evil'... 'evil scheming'**

**do you believe her?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Magical Creatures Hate Me**

* * *

**Disclaimer: My plans have all proved worthless. I don't own HP. **

* * *

"Our next stop is Hagrid's." said Hermione.

"Do we have to?" Draco's face immediately blanched. He was not very fond of his memories concerning Hagrid's hut, or anything near it for that matter.

"Oh common, it's not going to be that bad." Said Hermione, reading his thoughts.

"Easy for you to say, magical creatures love you. As for me, they hated me ever since I was mean to Buckbeak back in our third year." He said.

"What?" Hermione asked with an amused smile. "You're kidding right?" she grinned.

"It's not something to laugh about. They really do hate me, the only animal that likes me is my owl." He admitted.

"Don't tell me that you're scared of magical creatures." Hermione teased.

"Of course not. Forget I said anything." Said Draco before heading towards Hagrid's hut.

* * *

A/N: Insert Draco talking to himself -_- again XD

'Great, just great!' Draco thought. 'Why'd you have to go blabbering about that? Now she's going to think that you're insane.'

'You're already insane.' He told himself.

'No I'm not.'

'Then what are you doing right now?'

'I'm…'

'You see.'

* * *

"Hey Draco, wait up!" Hermione said as she caught up with him. Draco stopped just in time for Hermione right towards him.

"Owww! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his back.

"Sorry, didn't expect you to stop right there. Anyway, who told you leave me behind?" She asked before she hurried off to Hagrid's hut, leaving a confused Draco behind.

"Who's doing the leaving behind now?!" Draco shouted before hurrying after Hermione, which was easy for him because of his longer legs, who was laughing dauntingly at him. Draco reached Hermione with irritation etched on his face. Hermione couldn't help but laugh again, causing Draco to laugh with her.

They were still laughing when they arrived at Hagrid's, which caused the half-giant to look at them curiously. Things were very strange, Hermione was laughing with Draco Malfoy. Hagrid never expected to see that in this lifetime. "Hermione!" he called.

"Hagrid!" Hermione grinned and gave Hagrid a big hug.

'Ohh sure, even the big oaf gets a hug from her.' Draco thought.

"Malfoy." Said Hagrid and Draco nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hagrid we're here because we have a carnival planned out for Halloween." Said Hermione.

"We we're wondering if you had some spare giant pumpkins for the carnival. We could have some of the younger kids carve them for fun." Said Draco. Hermione beamed, she had to admit, it was a great idea.

"'course ya could have some. 'nything else?" Hagrid asked.

"Uhhmm we were also wondering if you could lend us some magical creatures." Said Hermione. "Only the safest ones; so the other students will see that they are nice and sweet."

"Okay, but I have to be the one to watch over them. Don't want 'ny more creatures ta have their heads cut off do we?" Hagrid said while eyeing Draco.

Draco gulped. "Uhhmm yeah, sorry about that." He said.

"Of course you can watch over them Hagrid. I know how important they are to you." Hermione quickly said, trying to take the pressure off of Draco.

Hagrid smiled. "Good thing ya came here 'mione." Hagrid said. "I have a s'prise for ya. Follow me." Hermione shrugged at Draco and followed Hagrid; leaving Draco with no other choice but to follow after them.

Hagrid brought them into a clearing, Draco felt guilty upon the sight of it. Hagrid brought them to the place where he kept Buckbeak back when they were third year. The time that he stupidly provoked Buckbeak and got himself hurt. He had actually almost got a magical creature killed by the axe. Then he saw something that made him blanch: a hippogriff. It was sitting somewhere near the edge of the clearing; in a place with lots of shade. Hagrid called for it and it walked closer to them.

"Is it who I think it is?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, tis here is Buckbeak. He came flyin' 'ver here last week." Hagrid proudly stated.

"Oh my God!" Hermione said quietly. She walked closer to Buckbeak and bowed. "Buckbeak? Do you remember me?" she asked as she lifted her hand closer to Buckbeak. Draco held his breath until Buckbeak walked closer to let Hermione pat its head. Hermione laughed and glanced over at Draco.

"Draco, come meet Buckbeak." She said.

Draco's eyes widened. "It's okay Granger. I really, really don't need to meet him." He said.

"Come on, he won't hurt you. I promise." Said Hermione.

"I don't know…" said Draco.

"Here Malfoy," said Hagrid handing Draco a dead squirrel. "give tis to him." He said.

Draco accepted the squirrel and cautiously walked towards Hermione. He stopped a few feet in front of them and bowed. Then he carefully walked closer and stopped close enough to hold out the dead squirrel that he held in his hand. Buckbeak walked closer and Draco closed his eyes shut; while still holding out the dead squirrel. He felt a gust of wind and then it was quiet. Draco slowly opened his eyes to see that Buckbeak was staring at him too; nothing was left of the dead squirrel that he once held. He slowly lifted his hand and waited for Buckbeak to come to him. He felt nothing at first but then Buckbeak soon nuzzled its smooth head towards Draco's palm. Hermione showed up beside Draco and petted the animal.

"You see, I told that he won't hurt you." She gave him a reassuring smile. Draco smiled at her and then looked at Buckbeak.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." He whispered, hoping that Hermione didn't hear him. Buckbeak heard him though; soon they found Buckbeak lowering itself in front of them.

"He wants you to ride him." Said Hagrid and Draco looked at him like he was crazy. Hermione on the other hand grinned. She expertly climbed Buckbeak and then gave Draco an expectant look. Draco sighed and climbed up behind her. Hagrid sent them off and Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's waist and hid face on her shoulder.

"Seriously Draco, I'm the one who was supposed to do that; not you, especially because you've been flying ever since you were young." Said Hermione as she smiled at how Draco was acting. "Look around you; the sight is just breathtaking.

Draco looked up and around. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Hermione smile in front of him. Buckbeak flew them high above the trees. "There's a big difference between brooms and Hippogriffs Granger. A big factor is how one is alive while the other is just a plain, hard broom." He said.

Hermione laughed. "I should remember that you revert to calling me Granger when you're scared." She teased.

"I'm not scared Gra-Hermione." Draco countered and Hermione just gave her a smirk.

'Hermione was right; it was really beautiful.' Buckbeak had spread his wings wide. He could see the castle at his right and mountains at his left.

"Hold on." Hermione warned as she pointed Buckbeak towards the lake. Draco grabbed her waist tighter; trying to hide the smile that was on his face. Buckbeak lowered himself towards the surface of the lake; making splashes of water form around them in the process. Hermione laughed out loud and Draco laughed with her.

"Hermione," he said.

"Hhhmm?"

"How come you can ride hippogriffs so easily? It's like you know what to do to make it go towards the direction you wanted."

Hermione chuckled. "You remember how Sirius was seen in Hogwarts back in our third year?" she asked.

"Uhuh."

"Well, we didn't want Buckbeak to die so Harry and I lured him into the forest and then we used him to free Sirius Black."

"Oh…"

"That's all you have to say?" she joked.

"Well, what is a guy supposed to say when you say something like that?"

"You know what? I really don't know." She laughed. Draco was really having a good time. He was practically spending the whole day with Hermione and he was enjoying himself. 'This may very well be the best date that I'll ever have in my entire life' he thought as he smiled into Hermione's smiling face.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so maybe my favorite chapter was divided into 3. But technically speaking, this is my favorite segment from my favorite chapter.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Confession of a Love Struck Teenager**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Heard the news lately? I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"We should look for Madame Hooch next." Said Hermione.

"Then our best bet is the Quidditch Pitch." Said Draco.

"Shouldn't we look for her at her office?" asked Hermione.

"Not necessarily; I heard that the Gryffindors had practice today so she should be somewhere over there to facilitate." He answered.

"That or you just wanted to irritate the whole Gryffindor team by just being there." Hermione teased as they headed towards the quidditch pitch.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He joked back.

The two kept on joking and laughing until they reached the pitch. They seemed oblivious to the fact that they had already reached their destination; that is until they heard a familiar voice shout 'Bloody Hell!'. The two stopped laughing and turned just in time to see Ron, red-faced with rage, flying straight towards them. The rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team stopped and flew towards the commotion.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Hermione?" Ron shouted. "Why on earth would you bring a Slytherin to our quidditch practice?" he fumed.

"Calm down Ron. I'm sure that Hermione has a good explanation for this." Said Harry.

Hermione chose to ignore Ron and spoke directly to Harry. "Harry, do you know where Madame Hooch is at the moment?" she asked.

"Uhhmm yeah, she's in one of the store rooms over there." He said.

Hermione turned to Draco, "Do you think you could talk to her by yourself? I just need to do some clearing up over here." She asked as she pointed toward the stone-faced quidditch team. Draco nodded and went off to look for Madame Hooch.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face the Gryfindor quidditch team. "So, I'm guessing that you want an explanation?" she asked while trying to sound cheerful. The whole Gryffindor quidditch team looked at her expectantly.

"Why the bloody hell did you bring Malfoy to our quidditch practice?" Ron shouted.

"I did nothing wrong Ronald; and I would like it if you did not scream every single word that you want to tell me." She said through her gritted teeth.

"Nothing wrong!" Ron shouted again only to be glared at by Hermione. "You brought a Slytherin to spy on us." He seethed.

"I did no such thing. Draco and I were just doing our duties as Heads. We came here to look for Madame Hoooch; not to spy on you." Hermione answered calmly.

"We understand Hermione." Said Harry as he gave her a reassuring glance.

"So its Draco now is it?" Ron started.

"We're both Heads; what do you want us to do? Hex the other until we both end up in detention with Snape?" she asked.

"Yes!" said Ron. "That's what enemies do to each other, don't they?"

"Well, were friends now." She countered.

"Only you would fail to see the importance of our quidditch practice sessions." Ron mumbled.

"And why is that Ronald." Hermione asked, indicating that she had heard him.

Ron looked at Hermione smugly and said, "Because you don't know how to fly."

Hermione smirked. "That's where you're wrong Ronald. I've read books about flying. I'm pretty sure I'm well and capable of beating you in a race." Ron sniggered as well as some of the quidditch players.

"You wanna bet on it?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I really think that you shouldn't do-" said Harry but he was cut off by the Weasley twins.

"That is a fantastic idea Ron!" said George.

"Now what about making the consequence embarrassing if you lose." Said Fred.

"Yup, you better make use of the situation in order to get what you want. We already know who's gonna win anyways." Added George.

Ron's face lit up at the possibility of winning against Hermione: 'brightest witch of her age' and all. "Yeah…. So Hermione, are you ready to face this bet or are you to chicken?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What are your conditions?" she asked.

"If I win, I can say anything I want to you and you're not allowed to make any kind of comeback. And… you'll be my slave for a whole month."

"That's all?" she asked. "Fine. But if I win, you're not allowed to eat chicken for a month and you'll have to announce to the whole school, during dinner, that you have a crush on Severus Snape; and you'll have to ask him to be your boyfriend." Said Hermione challengingly.

"Ron, I really think that you should let this go." Said Harry.

"Take it; it's not like she's going to win anyway." Said one of the twins and Harry looked at them with irritation.

"Fine. I accept." Said Ron.

The twins started placing bets with the audience and Ron felt confident. Hermione doesn't even know how to mount a broom; how would she expect herself to fly one? He knew for sure that he was going to win.

The twins set up the race and soon, each player was mounted on their normal, school provided brooms. Ready. Get Set. "Oh no! McGonagall's here!" shouted Ron as he flew ahead. Hermione looked at the audience and saw no McGonagall and when she turned back, Ron had already gotten a head start. Keeping her cool, Hermione took a deep breath and followed after him. Hermione was fast. She knew how to bend forward just enough to gain more momentum. And soon she was flying right beside him. Hermione couldn't suppress a grin as she saw Ron's surprised face. Hermione pulled her feet back and arched forward; gaining herself the lead. Ron sped up but it was no use, Hermione really knew what she was doing. Hermione was already a few feet before him. The race was over and Hermione had won.

The Gryffindors cheered Hermione their congratulations, and Hermione bowed proudly. Fred and George were cheering with them.

"Good work Hermione! You just earned us some galleons." They said.

"I expect that the whole team voted for Ron." She laughed.

"Yup, except for Harry." They cheered.

"What? I thought you were supporting me!" Ron said angrily at the twins.

"We would have, had we not known that Hermione could fly." Said George.

"But we did. Sorry li'l bro." grinned Fred.

"Then why did you force me to take that bet?" he asked.

"Do we need to have a reason?" the twins asked with sly grins.

The group suddenly saw Draco walking towards them. Harry quickly steered Ron away; using practice as an excuse. Draco arrived beside Hermione as soon as Ron had left. "I've talked to Madame Hooch. She said it was okay to use the brooms." He smiled at Hermione.

"What's going on here?" George asked while eyeing the two warily.

"We're on Head's business." Said Draco.

"Speaking of which, the two of you are part of it." Hermione said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked and Draco and Hermione filled them in about the school's Halloween plans.

"So, do you think you could do it?" Draco asked.

"Are you kidding us?" George asked.

"Freedom to pull pranks on anyone…" Fred said until he saw the look in Hermione's eye. "Err of course besides you, Mione." Draco pretended to cough. "Oh well, you too Malfoy." He added.

"This is for real right?" George asked. "Not a prank on us." He clarified.

"Imagine… prank heaven for a whole week!" Fred exclaimed.

"And we won't get punished for it!" George joined his twin.

"Do we get to do the professors too?" they asked.

Hermione laughed. "Well, Dumbledore did say that we shouldn't exclude any of the professors from all the fun." She said.

"I do believe that he wanted us to encourage them to participate." Draco said with a sly grin.

The twins high-fived and quickly gave Hermione a big hug. "Thanks Mione! This may very well be the happiest Halloween yet!" the twins managed to say. Hermione made a goofy grin and hugged them back.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were Malfoy." One of the twins said with a goofy grin.

Draco, was happy for them. 'I guess laughter really is contagious.' He thought to himself. He had surely met no one who could be happier than the twins about this news. 'He's been feeling it a lot today,' he thought. He's been feeling happy; just plain and pure happy. And he had Hermione to thank for it.

* * *

Dinner came and the moment every Gryffindor quidditch player was waiting for has come...dun-da-da-dum! Ron's confession time! Ron gulped as he sat down on the Gryffindor table for dinner. He still couldn't believe he lost and wanted to run away but however much he tried to do so, he just couldn't leave the Great Hall. Hermione looked at him with a smug expression and waved her wand in front of him. Ron's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly, much like a fish out of water.

"A bet's a bet Ron." Hermione said and Ron's face became red.

"We're really taking that bet seriously?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. You can't run away." She warned.

"Who says I will." He challenged.

"No one. Specially because practically everyone of our friends are ready to send a hex your way if you don't. That and I already placed a spell on you. But you already knew that right?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Uhuh..." he answered.

"Ron, just get it over with, you should have known better that to mess with Hermione." Harry but in. "Just bloke up and do it."

Ron gulped and stood in his seat. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when Hermione stopped him.

"I can't let you do that here." She said and Ron gave her a grateful smile but his smile soon faltered as she continued on speaking. "Snape would never be able to hear you over here. You should stand up there... in front of the podium." she smiled. "In fact, the twins and I would be happy to accompany you there."

Ron gave Harry a pleading look but he just shrugged. "I told you that you shouldn't mess with Hermione." Harry said again. "Sorry mate."

With that set aside, Hermione went up to Professor Dumbledore and asked for permission to use the podium. With the permission given, Fred and George went in front with an anxious Ron in between them.

"Hello everyone!" Said George.

"We all know you're all enjoying our all chicken feast!" Said Fred whilst throwing Ron a sheepish look.

"But our little Ronniekins wants to have all of your attention..." Said George.

"Because he wants to make a sincere confession." Said Fred. And the crowd cheered.

The twins pushed Ron towards the podium, "ah-ah-er- I'm. In lo-uh-love. wi-th..." said Ron. And the crowd hushed and Lavender even stood up from her seat. Mustering up some courage, Ron spoke again, "I'm in love wi-ith..." he took a deep breath, "Severus Snape!" he shouted and the crowd roared with laughter.

"Say it clearly Ron…" Hermione whispered.

Ron gulped and turned redder than he was before. "I'm in love with Severus Snape." Again the crowd cheered in between laughs.

But Ron was able to hear a coughing noise from behind. "cough-look at him-and-ask-him-out-cough"

Again Ron repeated his confession. "I'm in love with Severus Snape and…" He turned to face an already standing Snape. "Professor Snape? Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Noooooo!" Lavender cried as she sat, heart-broken, on the cold hard floor. Colin Creevey once again appeared with a flash. But everyone hushed when Snape rose from his seat.

"I'm afraid I have to inform you, Mr. Weasley, that student-teacher relationships aren't tolerated here in school." said Snape loud enough for all to hear. But before he went back to his seat, he gave Ron a flirty wink and whispered, "I'll talk to you later, in detention..."

Aside from Ron, Hermione and the twins were the only ones who witnessed Snape's sudden change of character. They were practically unable to to control their laughter as Ron slumped to the ground with a mortified expression. Dumbledore gave a small cough and Hermione was brought back to her senses.

"Uhhmm, I would like to thank everyone for listening to Ron's heartfelt confession. I hope that we would all continue to help him achieve the heart of his one and only love!" said Hermione, proud that she didn't burst out laughing mid speech. "Thank you!" And the crowd cheered!

Hermione went back to her seat followed by the twins who were dragging a still stunned Ron. That night became a very happy feast for all, oh, maybe not all. Because there was still a red haired boy who just confessed his love to a man. A red haired boy who foolishly took a bet with the brightest witch of their age. A red haired boy who most probably lost his girl friend. But most of all, A red haired boy who was not allowed to eat chicken for a whole month.

* * *

**A/N: I just loved writing this chapter! I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**Now you see the reason why I had to cut that long chapter into three?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Where in I say 'The End.'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry** **Potter characters. Sadly.**

**A/N: Yup, this is the last chapter of this fic. It has been fun writing this and thanks in advance to all those people who reviewed.**

* * *

Hermione laughed as she saw Professor Snape walk out of their class whilst covered in red and gold goop. Fred and George have really done it this time. Of course they did this inconspicuously by placing a small bottle, filled with one of their products, on top of Snape's table. He was lecturing the class once again about how utterly hopeless they all were when he slammed his thick and heavy potions book on top of his table. A loud blast and smoke filled their classroom. When the smoke dispersed they saw Snape — filled with colorful goop — muttering about how he could have sworn that that bottle was not there before.

It was the week of their Halloween carnival. Everyone was excited when the Heads announced the details last week. Each house built their own booth, even the quidditch teams set up their own stand; each filled with different games and such. The twins even set up a small stand to sell their products; they even got Ginny to watch over it in exchange of not placing any of their pranks on her. Hagrid's 'creatures' were a big hit with the younger students and the brooms were often visited by kids who wanted to give flying a try. They were even able to convince the Professors to have their own booths through annoying pestering.

But the best part of all of this is watching random people get pranked by Fred and George. There was one dinner wherein they placed one of their products on top of all the foods that the elves prepared for dinner. Everyone who took a bite of their food started singing and dancing after a few minutes. Ron, who just happened to eat the most food, didn't stop singing and dancing until the next day. Harry had to beg Hermione and Ginny to let him sleep in their common room.

Some students soon caught on with the prank fest and started pranking their friends. Dumbledore cancelled all classes for the rest of the week because every class was interrupted by some ingenious prank. No one was safe, students and teachers alike were always on the guard for pranks. Everything was going according to plan and Hermione was happy about that.

The Hallowen Ball was just perfect. Lee and Ginny really came through with the decorations. They filled the Hall with candles and cobwebs, green smoke drifted along the floor, and jack-o-lanterns. The design looked very realistic and, though she would never admit it, a little bit creepy. Everyone had a good time but Hermione didn't really know how it ended; all because of Draco.

Draco. Draco had been her hero of the night. She was just so preoccupied with planning for the ball that she forgot to look for a costume. She spent the rest of her day by looking at her closet for something decent to wear. She finally ended up with a white sundress that she transfigured into a gown. She remembered that this was a costume party and she pondered on what costume she could make out of her flowing white gown. Princesses were so outdated, and fairies were already over used; she finally decided on a nature goddess. She added hues of green and blue to the bottom of her dress and was lucky enough to find a headband which she transfigured into a golden circlet for her head. She looked at herself in the mirror; she was happy with the way her dress came out. It was white, but there were hints of a light bluish-greenish hue here and there.

Her dress was an off-shoulder one and it really emphasized her long neck. She ran a brush through her messy curls, slipped on her shoes and left her rom. She was already in their common room when she immediately stopped in her tracks. She didn't have a date. She was too busy to look for one, she thought sadly. Hermione bit her lip and decided that having a date was the least of her priorities for that night. She had a ball to manage. Hermione saw Ginny go down the stairs and smiled. She was dressed like Juliet, only prettier.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked.

"You look perfect Gin." She said.

"You look wonderful too Mione. But I think you forgot on important thing."

"What?" Hermione asked at she looked at her costume.

"You don't have make-up on."

"Oh, well, I don't have time to put make-up on Gin. We're already late as it is."

"Oh please, they can manage without us for a while." Said Ginny than she flicked her wand in Hermione's direction and Hermione was suddenly surrounded by white glowing light.

Hermione felt her skin tingle. "What did you do?" She asked Ginny.

"I placed a little bit of make-up on your face. That's all; well, that and a little bit of glitter." Ginny explained.

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly scanned her arms. She was shining. Literally. Small hints of white, blue, and green glitter danced around her. Ginny laughed. "Come on Hermione. We're already late as it is."

As much as Hermione wanted to look at herself in the mirror, she knew that it would take up too much time. She would just have to trust Ginny. They headed for the door and saw Harry and Draco waiting outside. Harry was Romeo, she noticed. As Harry held out his arm for Ginny and they headed off towards the dance. Hermione smiled after them, and then she heard a small cough and turned to the person waiting in front of her.

"You look beautiful Hermione." He said.

"Thank you Draco. You look pretty well yourself." She laughed when she noticed what he was wearing. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A vampire." He grinned. "I forgot to look for a costume so I had to make do with I had. Luckily Snape lent me one of his capes. It was perfect for my costume."

Hermione grinned at him. "Wait, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you already be at the Ball?"

"Yeah, about that… I was just about to do that when I remembered that I forgot to ask a certain girl to the ball. So I asked her friends and look at my luck; she didn't have a date yet. So I stood outside the door of her common room, waiting for her to come out."

"Oh really," Hermione joked. "Well, lucky for you that that girl won't hold that against you."

"Good." Draco said as he held out his arm for her. Hermione took his arm and headed for the ball.

The Heads and their dates were given the honor of dancing first; and when that was over, they stood at the side and watched the others dance. It was a funny sight, watching people waltz in hilarious costumes. She saw Fred and George nearby and wondered why they didn't wear a costume, that is, until she figured out what it was. They were dressing up as each other. She gave them a grin and they both winked at her. Hermione smiled and went up to them.

"I know this is a bit early but I really want to give this to you guys. Advanced Happy Birthday!" She said as she gave each of them a box. Both twins looked at the box in their hands with curiosity. Why would Hermione be so excited for such a small box? They both gave Hermione a curious glace. "This is not a prank. Right?" George asked. Fred immediately elbowed his twin brother.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him and sighed. "Do you actually believe I would prank you using your Birthday as an excuse?"

"Of course not Hermione... he's just joking." Fred said.

Hermione kept her eyebrows and her face stern for as long as she could. But the twins soon noticed that the tip of her lips were twitching and she soon burst out laughing. The twins just stared at her in confusion.

"Oh, the look in your faces!" *insert laughs here* "Just open your presents already!"

The twins opened their boxes to reveal a broom key chain. Both brooms looked the same except for the names engraved on them. At first they couldn't understand why Hermione would be so happy about giving each of them a key chain but realization soon dawned upon them...

"You can't be serious!" George said.

"Hermione..." Fred started but Hermione cut in.

"You guys deserve a treat. I bought Ginny one because she agreed to teach me how to fly. You guys already have the money to buy yourselves each a new broom but you chose not to because you were thinking about supporting your family. Plus, you guys kept my secret for me so this is the least I could do." She stated.

"I feel so special..." George half joked.

Fred laughed and hugged Hermione. George followed suit and hugged her other side. Fred noticed Draco watching them so he sent George a mischievous smile and tilted his head at Draco's direction. When George caught on, he gave Fred a nod of understanding and each twin gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Draco couldn't handle it anymore. A hug was only something to be jealous about but a kiss? No way was he going to watch that happen again. Even if it was on the cheek. Draco hurriedly walked up to Hermione and the twins and said hello.

He leaned over to Hermione's ear and whispered; "Let's get out of here."

Hermione said goodbye to the twins and gave Draco a weird look but she still followed him out. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." He said, and then he whistled for his broom. Draco told her to sit behind him; he took both of her arms and wrapped them around his waist. "Hold on." He said as they flew into the night sky.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked as Draco landed his broom in the middle of the quidditch pitch.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk."

"And you brought me to a quidditch pitch." Hermione asked with mirth.

"Yeah, I guess so." He chuckled.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I finished the book."

"What book?"

"The muggle one. A long time ago actually." He said as he lay down on the grass.

Hermione followed suit. "'Pride and Prejudice?' So what did you think of it?" she asked.

"It reminded me of me." He said sincerely. "Both of them, I let prejudice run my life and when I realized what I was doing, well, I was too prideful to stop."

"Well you're stopping now…" Hermione took his hand. "You wanted to change, and you know what? You actually did. You let the rest of us see your true self."

"The funny thing is… I don't even know who my true self is." He gave Hermione a sad grin and sat up.

"You are your true self Draco. This person that you are right now, the one that Blaise knows, the one that became my friend, the child that played with Dobby; that's who you are Draco."

Draco smiled and stood up. "Dance with me." He said as he held out his hand to help Hermione up.

Hermione laughed. "There's no music." She said.

Draco flicked his wand and music suddenly came out from nowhere. "Oh really?" he asked. Hermione laughed as Draco took her hand and twirled her underneath the starry night sky. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Draco held her tighter. "For the things we did together."

"Thank you for doing those things with me too." She said.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He whispered.

Hermione raised her head. "What?" she asked.

Draco blushed. 'You said it out loud stupid!' he told himself. "I, I said that…"

"That?" she continued.

"Remember that time when we fought for no apparent reason before. When I just snapped at you?" said Draco. "I said that I was sorry for doing so and that I'll explain why later."

"I remember."

"Well, the reason why I got mad was because I saw you and Pot-er-Harry together. I thought that the two of you were dating and I got jealous. You see, I started liking you sometime before that. And then we went to Hogsmeade, we spent time together, we talked. And I guess I, I've fallen for you Hermione. I think that I'm in love with you." He gave Hermione a searching look and was surprised when she gave him a small kiss.

"Well, it took you long enough." She joked.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you too Draco." She said with a grin. "I'm happy that I got to know you too."

Draco laughed with relief. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." She laughed.

Draco gave her a big hug until her feet didn't touch the ground. Then he twirled her around. Hermione laughed until he placed her down. Draco stared at her and grinned. Then he gave her a gentle, lingering kiss. Then he twirled her some more.

Underneath the beautiful night sky, with only stars for light; the Gryffindor princess, wearing a sparkling white gown, danced with the Slytherin prince.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: That's it. The End. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't know what to call this chapter since this isn't an epilogue nor is it a sequel. Nonetheless, here it goes.**

**OoO**

**Detention with Snape**

**OoO**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series.**

* * *

Ron trudged his way towards the potions classroom feeling wretched. He really wanted to blame Hermione for all of this. Oh he bloody wanted to blame that witch. But he knew all of this was his fault. Hermione didn't really do him wrong and since he can't blame her, he chose to blame the ones who were really at fault. The Twins!

If those two bloody brothers of his didn't bait him into challenging the witch then he wouldn't have this kind of problem. But that didn't do him any good since the twins just bloody smirked at him with mirth plastered on their lips. Oh, they lured him into that broom race and for what? To earn money an have a laugh at his expense. A bloody laugh that was! The whole school was in on it!

As he neared the stairs towards the potions classroom, he felt a chill that normally overcame him upon nearing the dungeons. He felt sick. And he thought meeting Snape was bad enough! Meeting the Snape that gave him a wink probably cared him even more!

Ron took a deep breath before knocking on Snape's door. He needed to mentally prepare himself for this encounter. The door opened way too fast for Ron's liking though.

"Mr. Weasley…" Snape drawled in his usual scary demeanor.

"Pro-professor." Ron gulped.

"You're late." Snape snarled as he motioned for the boy to enter the room.

Ron bit his lip and started to relax. Maybe he just imagined Snape's wink. Maybe he was just getting in over his head. Maybe he was just over thinking things. Snape seemed like his usual self. Cold. Mean. Scary.

"I'm in the middle of brewing a potion and while I'm doing that, I want you to organize my ingredients closet over there." Snape told him in an icy tone.

Ron nodded clumsily and started organizing Snape's potions.

A few minutes of Snape stirring his potion and Ron scratching his head at a certain weird leafy thing passed. Snape worked in silence and Ron worked in hushed mutterings. Actually, Ron was still muttering under his breath when his back felt warm all of a sudden.

Ron glanced back and saw Snape directly behind him. Ron's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Don't mind me Mr. Weasley. I'm just getting some ingredients for my potion." Snape told him and Ron nodded in understanding.

Ron returned to his work feigning a calm exterior when all his insides reminded him that Snape was still beside him. Snape seemed to take forever to find the ingredient that he needed. "Ah, there it is…" Ron heard Snape say before feeling an arm brush against hi waist. Ron froze. Snapes arm was still touching his waist. And after what seemed like an eternity to Ron, Snape finally grabbed his ingredient and went back to his potion. Ron released a breath he didn't knew he held.

A good ten minutes passed by before Snape bothered Ron again.

"Ron Weasley." Snape called. Ron turned to the direction of his professor only to find Snape at the threshold of the cabinet door. Snape started walking towards him and stopped only a few centimetres away from colliding with him. "Don't mind me Weasley. I just need another ingredient. Snape whispered in his ear. Ron shivered at the feel of Snape's hot breath and turned redder than a tomato.

Suddenly, Snape reached for an ingredient located at the top of the cabinet. Ron froze once more as he felt Snape's hand lightly brush his face as he tried to reach the said ingredient. Ron stared as his professor with wide eyes but Snape didn't seem to notice. He was too busy looking for some wolfsbane. Suddenly Snape shifted and Ron thought he was going to leave. But to Ron's dismay, Snape leaned towards him even more just to reach the bloody wolfsbane. Ron didn't dare to exhale a single breath. It seemed to take forever until Snape finally got the ingredient that he needed and walked away with a satisfied smirk. Ron exhaled and slumped towards the floor.

"Weasley, I didn't say that you could stop working did I?" Snape's cold and harsh tone made Ron jump to his feet to start looking like he was doing his job.

It was only a good five minute before Snape appeared before Ron once more. "Weasley, I've finished my potion. Climb that ladder and retrieve a corked bottle for me." Snape ordered.

Ron sighed and started to climb the ladder. Suddenly he heard Snape walk towards the bottom of the ladder. "Faster Weasley." Snape ordered.

Ron gulped and nodded. Whilst Ron was reaching for an empty bottle, he felt someone pinch his bum. In his surprise, Ron dropped the bottle. Luckily, Snape was fast enough to catch it.

"This isn't the bottle I'm asking for Weasley." Snape muttered before climbing up the same ladder that Ron was on. Ron didn't make a single move. Everything about him externally seemed set on stone; but on the inside he felt ready to exlode. What in bloody hell was happening? He thought to himself as he felt Snape's body envelop his.

"Now this is the bottle I was asking for." Snape told him while reaching for the said bottle; all the while succeeding in pressing their two bodies closer to each other. Ron gulped. And wished in his mind for this night to end. Suddenly, as if answering his wish, Snape started going down from the ladder. Unfortunately, Snape almost missed a step and let go of the bottle he was holding to grab hold of Ron's waist. Then after what seemed like an hour of Snape hanging on to him, though it was only a good ten seconds, Snape let go. Only when his professor's feet were planted firmly on the ground did Ron dare to breath once more.

"Weasley, get me another bottle." Snape told him before returning to his potion.

Ron was paralyzed for a moment. "Any day now Weasley." Snape bellowed.

This brought Ron back to whatever you would call this encounter. He quickly grabbed the empty bottle, climbed down the stairs and went to his professor. Without making eye-contact, Ron placed the empty bottle on Snape's desk.

"Very well, you're free to go." Snape told him.

Ron practically ran out the door; wishing never to have detention with Snape once more.

Snape chuckled at Ron's departure. It was nearly Halloween and that was the best prank he'd pulled yet!

* * *

**A/N: And that's what happened during Ron's detention time with Snape. **

**Thank you for reading this story!**


End file.
